Apple
by Liesel Everdeen.freya-uchiha
Summary: O bien, lo que pasa cuando le tiras una manzana a alguien cuyos ancestros tienen sangre griega en algún lado de su árbol genealógico.


**Disclaimer:** HP pertenece a J.K Rowling

* * *

 **APPLE**

 ** _O bien, lo que pasa cuando le tiras una manzana a alguien cuyos ancestros tienen sangre griega en algún lado de su árbol genealógico._**

 **.**

 **.**

.

 _¿Sabías que en la antigua Grecia, lanzar una manzana a una chica era una propuesta tradicional de matrimonio; y si la chica la agarraba era señal de aceptación?_

 _Bueno, Malfoy no es una chica._

 _Pero al parecer funciona igual._

 _._

Draco resopló y sopló su cabello para despejar su frente. Estaba de mal humor porque su padre, al parecer, había encontrado a la pareja perfecta para él.

Pansy Parkinson.

No vaya a buscarla muy lejos-ironizó dirigiéndose al Gran Comedor. Para el caso hubiera escogido a Astoria o Daphne Greengrass, ellas jamás habían convivido con él, pero al menos se veían tranquilas. O a Theodore Nott, o Blaise Zabini, o a cualquiera menos Pansy.

No es que odiara a Pansy Parkinson y prefiera casarse con la hija de una familia menos adinerada, o producir un heredero con uno de sus dos casi hermanos. Lo que sería un poco traumante; pero incluso aceptaría a una de las hermanas Patil en su desesperación de no casarse con Pansy.

Es que, ¿Por qué ELLA?

Era chillona, pegajosa, cursi e ¡insoportable! Como tener un megáfono en el oído a diario, y Draco sabía que de vivir con ella quedaría sordo el primer año.

-¡Draquiiiii!

Y lo llamaba Draqui. Su nombre era Draco Lucius Abraxas Malfoy Black, no Draqui. Dragón, tal vez; Drake, quizá, pero ¿Draqui? Si su madre hubiera querido llamarlo Draqui se lo hubiera puesto, pero estaba seguro que ella trató de darle un nombre respetable y no uno que lo hacía parecer un cachorro pequeño.

Suspiró y entró al Gran Comedor, sin embargo se quedó estático cuando, en un pequeño espacio de la mesa, estaba ella esperándolo. Y había velas y flores. De repente, no tenía hambre.

-Oh, Draco-gritó ella emocionada-Nuestros padres han firmado por fin el contrato, estamos comprometidos ¡Estoy tan feliz!

Y yo tan jodido, pensó sin moverse de su lugar.

¿Su vida diaria sería así? Llamando la atención no por su riqueza, poder u aspecto, ¿sino porque Pansy no paraba de chillar? Oh Por Merlín, sollozó interiormente.

Mirando a su alrededor, pudo ver a todos los slytherin mirarlo con compasión mientras ella lo arrastraba a la mesa, Blaise y Theo incluidos. Draco solo quería escapar de ahí y enterrarse en una fosa; en la Cámara de los Secretos y no salir jamás, así viva solo acompañado del cadáver de una serpiente gigante. De verdad que no quería estar con Pansy.

Aunque tal vez Potter bajara en ocasiones, así que mejor debía encontrar un lugar donde ni Potter pudiera entrar.

-Le ordené a los elfos que sirvieran tu comida favorita, y tu postre también-escuchó a pesar de que su mente viajaba por el mundo en busca de un refugio.- Después de todo, estamos festejando que nos casaremos apenas salgamos de Hogwarts.

 _Apenas salgamos de Hogwarts..._

 _Apenas salgamos de Hogwarts…_

 _Apenas salgamos de Hogwarts…_

 _Salimos de Hogwarts en tres meses..._

 _¡Nos casaremos en tres meses!_

Queriendo obviar su pánico y mirando a sus compañeros de casa viendo la al parecer y desconocida comida favorita de Draco con una mueca, Draco se preguntó qué tipo de fiesta era ésta, en la que solo la chica se veía feliz y los demás parecían estar en un funeral.

-¿Sabes? No tengo mucha hambre- exclamó viendo el platillo frente a él- y ayer descubrí que soy alérgico al maní.

-No eres alérgico al maní.

-Bueno, al pollo.

-Haz comido pollo desde los tres.

-¿Al espárrago?

-Esto no tiene espárrago-reclamó la chica enojada.

Viendo que no tenía salida alguna a ese incómodo momento, observó con envidia al trío dorado que se ponía de pie, para salir del comedor. Weasley tenía una cara de dolor (que podía jurar se parecía a la suya) al escuchar a Granger regañándolo y Potter les pedía que pararan. Tenía que terminar con esto, era el primer día desde su compromiso y ya sentía morir. Conocía las reglas mágicas, la prometida tenía valor principal para ser su esposa, pero si se casaba antes con alguien o le proponía matrimonio a alguien podía hacer un jaque. Tenía riesgo de ser desheredado y suplido por un nuevo heredero que su madre tenía que gestar, que lo casen o que acepten a su nueva o nuevo pretendiente. Le permitía hacer tiempo mientras se tomaba la decisión, solo tenía que casarse sin ser descubierto antes de que su padre, el líder familiar, _obviamente_ se inclinara por Pansy.

Exactamente 3 semanas, que Lucius fingiría pensarlo y Pansy no podría hacer ningún movimiento.

Mirando a su alrededor, buscando a la persona por la que sustituiría a Pansy, se sorprendió cuando al dar la vuelta, ella estaba tan cerca que podía sentir su aliento. Tenía los ojos cerrados, y era notorio que quería un beso.

Draco humedeció sus labios al notar como todos estaban pendientes de la escena. No es que nunca hubiera besado a alguien. Había tenido un beso de prueba con Adrián, incluso uno con Greengrass, pero jamás había pensado en besar a Pansy, porque eso significaba su fin.

-¡Qué diablos!

Se hizo para atrás rápidamente, llamando la atención de las otras casas en el comedor. Incluso el del trío dorado detuvo su pelea y lo miró curiosamente.

-Escucha, no quiero casarme contigo. No quiero casarme contigo en tres meses. ¡No quiero casarme contigo nunca!

Se hicieron varios cuchicheos de lo cruel de sus palabras y todos miraron a Pansy, que enrojeció e hizo una gran mueca enfadada. Estaba a punto de pedirle que hablasen en privado, cuando ella dibujó una sonrisa venenosa en su rostro, que la hizo aún menos atractiva.

-No tienes opción, tu padre le prometió a los míos que lo harías. A menos que quieras ser desheredado.

Mirando a Pansy fijamente y observando su sonrisa triunfante mientras se acercaba a mirarlo, Draco analizó rápidamente el comedor y vio a Luna Lovegood pasar distraídamente a la salida, sin importarle la escena.

Ella era sangrepura, nunca se habían molestado entre ellos, y aunque no era rica, Draco podía ver una luz de esperanza corriendo por su ser al no tener que producir herederos con uno de sus dos mejores amigos.

Corrió literalmente hacia ella, la paró, la acomodó frente a él, y observó su cara relajada, como si no fuese nada extraño que Draco Malfoy le hablara por primera vez o se arrodillara frente a ella. Respiró profundo.

-Luna Lovegood-exclamó.

-Draco Malfoy-fue su suave y risueña respuesta, y eso le dio al rubio un poco más de confianza.

-¿Aceptarías ser mi prometida, y posteriormente mi esposa?

El comedor enteró estalló en gritos, confusiones y cuchicheos, pero a él no le importó. Solo podía pensar, _Por favor acepta, Por favor acepta..._

-Claro.

Suspiró aliviado.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, Malfoy?-se escuchó el gruñido de Potter, y luego sintió un golpe en la espalda. Parándose, notó que le habían tirado una manzana roja. La tomó con las manos.

-¿Qué estás haciendo tú?-gruñó y estaba a punto de alzar su varita contra él cuando un hilo plateado se enlazó a su dedo anular y al de Luna. Respiró aliviado al notar que podía tener un enlace plateado con Lovegood. Le hubiera gustado un enlace dorado, pero faltaba amor y eso era mucho pedir para cualquier sangre pura, o para una pareja que jamás había hablado en su vida. Al menos había asegurado paciencia, amistad, apoyo, comprensión y alta compatibilidad.

Draco sonrió, definitivamente encontraría la manera de casarse.

-Oh, Malfoy, pero ya estabas comprometido-fue el ligero comentario de Luna, como si eso no le importara del todo.

Obviamente un hilo en su dedo anular de la otra mano le enlazó a Pansy, y sonrió victoriosamente cuando se formó un hilo café. Un común y corriente hilo café que declaraba incompatibilidad.

Estaba a punto de tomar la mano de Luna y llevarla aparte cuando un hilo dorado con rojo enrolló su dedo meñique. Draco borró su sonrisa cuando notó que, al mismo tiempo, aparecía en el meñique de Potter y se juntaba al suyo.

-Joder-murmuró Weasley.

-¿Qué Ron?-llamó Potter-¿Qué significa esto?

Draco miró su mano en total shock.

¿Tres hilos?¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenía con Potter un hilo rojo y dorado? ¿Y por qué estaba en el meñique, cuando las alianzas se hacían en el dedo anular?

-¿Qué rayos es esto?-balbuceó y miró a Theo. El slytherin suspiró.

-¡Señor Malfoy!-se escuchó el grito de McGonagall mientras Severus se abría paso con su normal cara de antipatía- No puede usar el Gran Comedor para resolver sus promesas amorosos.

Ambos profesores quedaron congelados cuando vieron a Draco y los tres hilos que unían su mano a la de los demás. Mientras desaparecían, Severus también observó la manzana en su mano.

-Por favor, dime que nadie te tiró eso y tú lo recogiste.

Él asintió con miedo.

-Fue Potter.

-Joder.

-¿Qué pasa Severus? ¿Qué tiene de malo eso?- preguntó McGonagall.

-Draco tiene sangre griega.

-Oh, Merlín.

-¿Qué y qué significa eso?-gritaron ambos chicos a la vez

-Potter, Malfoy- gruñó- En la antigua Grecia, lanzar una manzana a una chica era una propuesta tradicional de matrimonio y si la chica la agarraba era señal de aceptación

Draco abrió la boca de una manera muy poco Malfoy.

-Oh, no.

-Oh, si- difirió Snape.

-Pero eso significa...

-Significa que mientras tu padre te comprometió a Pansy Parkinson, Lovegood aceptó tu propuesta de matrimonio y tú aceptaste la de Potter. La magia ha aprobado las tres uniones.

-¿Qué?-fue el grito de Potter.

-¡Pero yo no soy una chica!

-¿Tu padre nunca te habló de esto?

-¡Claro que no! ¿A quién se le ocurriría lanzarme una manzana?

-A Potter obviamente- Harry enrojeció.

-¡Yo no quería proponerle nada a Malfoy!

El rubio también enrojeció.

-¡Arruinaste mis planes! ¡Tenía un maldito enlace plateado!

-Profesor-se oyó la voz de Granger-¿El color dorado y rojo que significan?

-Significan un enlace dorado entrelazado al hilo del destino. Oh Merlín-dijo adivinando la razón de su pregunta-¿Era el color de Potter?

-Sí.

-Mátenme-resoplaron ambos líderes de sus casas, y al notar su sincronía, se miraron con desagrado.

Luna rio.

-Bueno, realmente creo que ustedes dos hacen una linda pareja.

Draco, realmente, quería azotar su cabeza en el suelo y morir. Solo sabía que, o se casaba con Potter en un tiempo indefinido, con Lovegood lo más pronto posible, o con Pansy en tres meses.

¿Qué diablos se suponía que debía hacer ahora?

.

.

 _¿Sabías que en una ocasión Newton despertó violentamente de su siesta porque una manzana le cayó en la cabeza?_

 _El hecho fue significativo que, decidido a estudiar las causas de ese fenómeno, tiempo más tarde descubriría la ley de gravedad._

 _Bueno, Malfoy no es exactamente un físico_

 _Pero pronto se daría cuenta de la gravedad de su situación._

Snape suspiró y miró con enojo a los cuatro chicos que, frente a él hablaban. Pansy reclamaba que Luna no era digna de casarse con Draco y mucho menos, era mejor que ella. Luna decía que Draco la había elegido por voluntad propia. Draco maldecía a Potter por entrometido, Potter le decía que se fuera a la mierda.

-Silencio-reclamó, haciendo que todos, excepto Luna, tragaran saliva asustados. Dumbledore, sin embargo, sonrió divertido y miró al dueño de los ojos grises.

-Entonces, supongo que debo felicitarte joven heredero Malfoy. Pronto contraerás nupcias, si lo deseas.

A Draco no le pareció chistoso, de hecho a ninguno de los presentes de ahí. Y es que ni siquiera Luna sonrió.

-¿Cómo vamos a solucionar esto, Albus?-preguntó la Jefa de Gryffindor, mientras miraba a Harry con cautela, pero el anciano la miró como si la respuesta fuera obvia.

-Bueno, creo que el Señor Malfoy tendrá que escoger a uno, ¿no es cierto?

-Pansy no.-Declaró Draco firmemente.

-¡Draco!

-¿Realmente crees que si quisiera que fueras mi esposa le habría pedido matrimonio a Lovegood? ¿A Lovegood? Es claramente amiga de Potter y nunca había hablado con ella.

-¡¿Y entonces porque lo hiciste?!

Luna sonrió.

-Es porque somos muy compatibles. Menos que él con Harry, pero mucho más que él y tú.

Solo que Draco la sujetara evitó que Parkinson saltara sobre Luna.

-¿En serio?-preguntó interesado Dumbledore- ¿De qué color es el enlace de cada uno?

-Café-contestó a regañadientes Pansy y todos, incluso Harry, la miraron con lástima.

-El mío es plata-contestó Luna feliz- Es muy buen color y pronto podría convertirse en dorado.-Luego lo miró a Harry - Sin embargo no alcanza para superar el de Harry.-Y cuando éste se negó a decir su color, ella lo dijo por él- Es rojo con dorado.

-El hilo del destino con un enlace dorado. Bueno, entonces no sé porque estamos discutiendo. Creo que es bastante obvio con quien deberías quedarte.

Draco y Harry se miraron.

-¡No!-dijeron a la vez.

-Bueno, entonces la señorita Lovegood sería buena opción. Es decir, un plateado sin convivencia es una gran señal. Magnifica elección señor Malfoy.

Draco asintió satisfecho y Harry lo golpeó con el puño en el brazo haciendo que se quejara.

-Auch. Maldito Potter, ¿qué afición tienes con pegarme?

-Alégrate de que no fue con una manzana, Draco-se burló Snape haciendo que los dos némesis se miraran entre ellos con los ojos cerrados.

Luna sonrió divertida.

-Es que te lo mereces.-Se justificó Harry- Si no hubieras hecho todo un show con tu compromiso no estaríamos en este problema.

-¿Yo hice un show? ¡Tú me tiraste una manzana!

-Oh, por favor. Supéralo Malfoy.

-¿Superarlo? ¿Tú ya lo superaste? Porque te recuerdo que tú no estabas incluido en todo esto hasta que tú mismo lo hiciste. Solo tenía que fugarme con Lovegood, casarme y tener una vida tal vez pobre pero libre. Tú tenías que ser el entrometido de siempre.-Se quejó cruzándose de brazos.

Harry le volvió a pegar.

-¡Señor Potter!-gritó indignada McGonagall-Le recuerdo que fue usted quien le pidió matrimonio al Señor Malfoy y no al revés. Si no quería meterse en problemas no debió proponérsele a un hombre comprometido. Con dos mujeres.

Draco sonrió de lado.

-No quería…-se quejó.- Saben qué, olvídenlo. Ya lo repetí 10 veces y nadie me escucha.

-¡Pero esto es totalmente injusto!-se quejó Pansy.-Mi enlace puede volverse dorado también.

-En diez mil años-se burló Draco sonriendo de lado.

-Tú pequeño bastardo...-inició la pelinegra y Draco se puso de pie tomando con sus manos a Luna y a Harry, y parándolos también para sorpresa de ambos.

-Ya dije que NO, no me quiero casar contigo. Prefiero casarme con Potter y tener a sus descendientes que tú tengas a los míos. Aunque por supuesto, preferiría que él los llevara o que Lovegood sea su madre. ¡Prefiero un trío con una persona algo rara, pero guapa, y un chico insoportable, pero poderoso! Tu ni siquiera eres inteligente.

Pansy empezó a sacar lágrimas y Harry se sintió mal por ella, porque aunque era odiosa, _y mucho,_ ni ella merecía algo así.

-Malfoy, detente.

-¿Por qué haces esto?-le reclamó- Yo te quiero.

-¡Pero yo no! Tú no me quieres, quieres mi dinero, mi poder, mi futuro. Quieres mi apariencia y maldita sea. YO QUIERO UNA PAREJA. Si tengo que formarla incluso con alguien fuera de las expectativas de mi padre lo haré. No tengo porque ser como él quiere que sea, no tengo porque ser un maldito mortífago- no le importó confirmar la ocupación de su padre- ni tener a la maldita persona perfecta a mi lado, ¿Para qué?, ¿Para ser tan infeliz como lo es él?

Harry lo miró sorprendido.

-Malfoy-dijo extendiendo la mano hacia él a la vez que Snape evadía la mirada, pero el rubio le pegó la mano.

-¡No me toques!

-Yo sólo...

-Jódete Potter, no quieras venir a mí con tu estúpido complejo de héroe a salvarme. Puedo hacerlo yo mismo. Lo he hecho ahora y lo he hecho siempre. YA NO TE NECESITO. Por eso escogí a Lovegood, porque ella pertenece al lado bueno y no me va a juzgar como tú lo haces siempre. Al menos estoy seguro de que va a preguntarme a mí, antes de escuchar a los demás. Pero no, ¡Siempre tienes que joderme todo! Ahora tendré a tus jodidos amigos tras de mí, pensando que quiero matarte aún con un jodido enlace dorado cuando yo solo quiero ser libre-gritó con un tono mucho más alto de lo que quiso, y con el rostro todo rojo, se dio la vuelta con la intención de irse.

-Espere, joven Malfoy,-exclamó compasivamente Dumbledore, haciendo que el otro se parara y lo mirara con sus ojos totalmente brillantes- ya que usted hizo la petición aquí, y Harry también, y tomando en cuenta que todo este embrollo surgió en Hogwarts, creo que podemos llegar a un acuerdo sin que el padre de ninguno intervenga.

Draco se mordió el labio.

-¿Cómo?

-Para ser justos con los cuatro, repartiremos su tiempo entre los tres candidatos. Al final del año usted tomará una decisión y dirá a quién escogió. Me parece justo que, ya que en realidad ninguno de los tres lo conoce realmente, y usted no conoce a ninguno, tenga tiempo de hacer su futuro matrimonio algo más cálido.

-¿Repartir mi tiempo?

El anciano asintió.

-Citas-mencionó McGonagall-Su magia también se irá acoplando al de los tres candidatos e influirá en su decisión.

Draco miró a su padrino quien asintió.

-¿Qué opinas Sev?-preguntó inseguro.

-Creo que es tu mejor opción.

-Empecemos con la señorita Lovegood, con quien se siente más cómodo-dijo alegre el anciano-convivirá cada tres días con una persona nueva. Primero la Señorita Lovegood, luego la señorita Parkinson y finalmente el Señor Potter. Ninguno interferirá en los días de otra persona y a medida que pase el tiempo, si lo considero justo, el joven Malfoy podrá pasar más tiempo con uno o con el otro.

-A mí me va a eliminar pronto-dijo la slytherin.

-15 días-le dijo el anciano a Draco, cariñosamente- Al menos pasa 15 días con la señorita Parkinson. Quizá el enlace con ella evolucione rápidamente y alcance el de sus contrincantes. ¿Estamos todos de acuerdo?

Luna asintió sonriente y Pansy, a regañadientes.

-¿Draco? ¿Harry?

Ellos se miraron y terminaron asintiendo.

-¿Puedo irme ahora?-preguntó el rubio y cuando la afirmación le fue concedida dejó el lugar.

-En tres días iniciará su turno, señorita Lovegood-dijo Dumbledore-Creo que el señor Malfoy necesita un tiempo para él y para valorar su ahora situación. Pueden retirarse.

Cuando Harry fue el único que quedó parado frente a él, el viejo mago le llamó.

-¿Qué sucede Harry?

El moreno abrió la boca para decir algo, pero la cerró.

 _YA NO TE NECESITO,_ escuchaba una y otra vez.

-No es nada, Señor-respondió avanzando a la puerta.

-Harry-le llamó por última vez el hombre-El señor Malfoy sólo es un niño perdido como tú. Quizá deberías ser un poco menos duro con él. Se espera que derrotes al mago más Oscuro de todos los tiempos y traigas una gran paz al mundo mágico. De él, que se convierta en uno de ellos y lleve a su señor a su victoria. El Señor Malfoy no quiere confirmarlo, pero estoy seguro que presiente que si es necesario deberá ceder su cuerpo.

El moreno lo miró con temor.

-¿Ceder su cuerpo?

Tristemente, el anciano asintió.

-A Voldemort. No necesitas ser su pareja, pero creo que al menos podrías dejar de ser su enemigo. Ofrécele la mano Harry, tal como una vez él te la ofreció a ti. Con las mejores intenciones.

Mirando al niño-que-vivió marcharse, Dumbledore se acarició la barba.

-La vida da muchas vueltas ¿No es cierto Fawkes? De algún modo, las almas destinadas terminan logrando estar juntas siempre.

El ave asintió y dejó sus alas llenarse de fuego.

-Les deseo la mejor suerte del mundo, mis queridos niños.

.

.

 _¿Sabías que la manzana suele aparecer en varias leyendas?_

 _Una de ellas, la historia de Atalanta, cuenta la historia de una joven mujer cazadora quien no tenía interés en casarse debido a que un oráculo predijo que tendría mala suerte si se casaba._

 _Bueno, Malfoy no es exactamente Atalanta, y su marido no será quien gane una carrera contra él._

 _Pero al final, como ella, su mano será tomada por el más inteligente._

 _._

 _._

Malo, pensó. Esto era muy malo.

¿Cómo diablos había terminado con tres candidatos para casarse en lugar de dos?

¿Cómo diablos Potter tenía un maldito enlace dorado y rojo con él?, ¿El hilo del destino?, ¿Lo estaban jodiendo?

Suspirando, Draco hecho las púas de puerco espín a su poción y removió con desgano. Todos comentaban por aquí y por allá la situación de los cuatro, y ahora, en clases de pociones, Pansy tenía una sonrisita mientras las chicas slytherin la aconsejaban y los chicos slytherin miraban divertidos; mientras en la parte de Gryffindor, las chicas y Seamus Finnigan intentaban hacer lo mismo con un Potter que los miraba con enojo, maldiciéndolo junto con Ron Weasley.

Miles de frases de motivación y apoyo se escuchaban en los alrededores y Draco era interrogado por todos lados acerca de cuál era su favorito. Aunque era bastante obvio que, dado que le hizo la propuesta a Luna Lovegood personalmente, ella era la preferida.

Decidiendo que no había sido su mejor idea, Draco se sintió muy cansado mentalmente. Había triplicado el estrés inicial de estar comprometido con Pansy y le había echado más leña al asunto. Además, ahora le añadía la agresividad de Potter y las entrometidas del viejo director.

 _De pronto, eso de hacer un pseudo-incesto no hubiera sido tan malo._

Ya decía él que Lovegood era la mejor opción.

Los Ravenclaws no convivían mucho con Luna, y la única chica que era cercana a ella, parecía meterse en sus propios asuntos y no odiarlo. Además ese día lo único que había recibido de ella había sido una suave sonrisa al cruzarse, mientras daba brinquitos hacia donde sea que fuera.

 _Al menos, la primera cita era con ella._

Recordando a la chica de rubios cabellos, Draco se preguntó cómo, incluso sin su madre o con su comportamiento peculiar que la hacía distanciarse de los demás, ella podía ser feliz. Eso siempre había llamado la atención de Draco porque, incluso con una cabeza de león que hacía a muchos reírse de ella, mantenía esa suave sonrisa.

Si me uniera a ella, se preguntó mirando sin mirar su poción, ¿sería feliz?

Cuando Blaise puso su mano en su hombro, Draco le sonrió ligeramente sabiendo que su última travesura era de total diversión para su amigo y no pudo evitar dejar salir una mirada apenada hacia Theodore quien, a unos metros de él junto a Daphne, no encontraba tan divertida la situación y creía, a toda razón, que pronto tendría problemas.

-Anímate, Draco-dijo Blaise- ¿Qué tan malo puede ser?

Mirando hacia sus dos supuestos prometidos, quienes le devolvieron su mirada a su manera, Draco se preguntó si prefería una cita llena de palabras melosas o de insultos ofensivos. Siguió revolviendo y suspiró nuevamente, sabiendo que si seguía así se desinflaría como globo. Envasó su poción y la llevó a su padrino, quien asintió y le indicó que regresara a su asiento.

Un hilo rojo y dorado, pensó con desgano obedeciendo. Siempre había deseado un hilo así cuando era niño, y conforme fue creciendo se conformó con incluso un hilo rosado, el cariño. Cuando Lovegood había permitido un hilo plateado, Draco se sintió feliz por dentro.

 _Porque un hilo plateado, con tiempo e intención, podía ser dorado._

Y entonces había aparecido Potter, y su complejo de Salvador, a demostrarle a Draco que ese hilo con el que soñaba de niño existía.

 _Y nunca podría tenerlo._

¿Soy realmente tan malo?, pensó.

¿Por qué tenía que ser Potter?

Él era el enemigo de su padre, él era el Gryffindor por excelencia, él era el mejor amigo de los Weasley, la familia que más despreciaba a los Malfoy. Era a quien su obligado Señor deseaba muerto.

 _Él lo odiaba y nunca había querido ser, ni siquiera, su amigo._

Pero el hilo era dorado, se preguntó observando su meñique.

 _¿Por qué?_

Notando que había quedado parado de pronto, y visto a Potter demasiado tiempo, Draco frunció el ceño y volvió a su lugar. Harry lo observaba de regreso, empezando a sentirse confundido. Cuando había sentido los ojos platas sobre él, le había regresado la mirada, totalmente llena de desdén; porque después de todo, ellos dos siempre se miraban así. Pero luego se había sorprendido de que la mirada de Draco no cambiaba y parecía perdida, y se había preocupado.

 _¿En qué pensaba Malfoy?_

Pero Draco no hacía caso a su mirada. Se había dado cuenta de ese mísero hecho, de pronto.

¿Por qué era dorado si ellos no se amaban? Draco estaba seguro que no lo hacían. Con su historia, incluso debía ser peor que café ¿Cierto?, ¿Tendría que ver porque estaba enlazado al hilo del destino?

 _¿Era inevitable su final?_

 _Y si así era, ¿Cuál era ese final?_

Draco sabía que aún con el hilo dorado de Potter, él podía enlazarse a alguien más. El color dorado simplemente enunciaba el grado de compatibilidad, y la única razón por la que era dorado, era porque era una pareja perfectamente compatible. Era el tipo de hilo que solían tener, difícilmente y con años, las parejas. Cuando su amor era tan devoto hacia la otra persona que darían incluso su vida por ella.

Pero Potter no lo amaba y Draco dudaba que él mismo lo hiciera. Había tenido ese estúpido gusto como cientos de personas en el Mundo, pensó amargamente mientras arrugaba la nariz, y a diferencia de esos cientos de personas, él era el último que podría ser correspondido. Había tenido la esperanza que Potter le ayudara a evadir su destino y había sido cruelmente distanciado.

Draco había fallado al intentar obtener su amistad, era cierto, pero Potter era quien no había dejado olvidar, siempre tirándole en cara que él no era digno de su compañía. Y cada vez que Draco decidía dejarlo pasar, Weasley y Potter volvían al ataque y él, furioso, se las regresaba.

 _Pero estaba tan cansado de esto._

Además, Potter era el Héroe del Mundo Mágico. Era el líder del bando del bien. Establecer una relación amorosa con Lovegood era una cosa, pero con Potter se exigía demasiado. Lovegood era parte activa de la guerra, pero de ser necesario, Draco podría llevársela lejos de todo. Pero Potter, por Merlín, era el sacrificio designado. Si desaparecía, todo se iba al borde. Si Draco dejaba que ese hilo funcionara, significaría que enfrentaría a su familia directamente y renunciaría a todo lo que era.

Significaría estar pensando una y otra vez cómo estaba la persona que todos ellos querían ver _morir._

Significaría...

Oh, por Merlín, no quería ni pensarlo.

Miró al compañero de al lado, que seguía en lo suyo, y se preguntó qué pasaría con sus amigos. Con Theo y con Blaise, quienes eran las personas que más quería. Incluso pensó en Pansy, y la posibilidad de aceptar ese enlace, y todo lo que implicaba. Pansy era el puerto seguro de continuar todo como hasta ahora. Significaba seguir siendo el futuro mortífago y digno sangre pura.

 _Significaba llegar a ser lo que él tanto odiaba._

No porque fuera mala sino, porque a diferencia de él, Pansy no quería cambiar su destino.

Entonces llegó a la conclusión, de que no solo estaba decidiendo a quien amar, sino de en qué parte de la guerra estaría apoyando. Y el viejo chucho lo sabía, y por eso no había hecho gran objeción cuando él decidió que no quería a Pansy como pretendiente. Por eso no se opuso a que su niño de oro se involucrara con él, porque, con tan solo haber visto esos hilos, él sabía que de alguna forma u otra, ya sea con Potter o Lovegood, Draco terminaría apoyando a Potter.

Todo lo que él sabía, todo lo que podía hacer, era de algún modo, útil para el anciano.

Theodore y Blaise no eran impedimiento para Dumbledore. Solo tenía que protegerlos y Draco estaría de acuerdo en apoyarle.

Por otro lado, se estaba arriesgando a que Draco escogiera fuera de sus planes. Y entonces, Draco sería otra pieza sacrificable.

Pero, al igual que con Voldemort, todos ellos eran piezas sacrificables para Dumbledore, incluso Potter.

Cuando alguien más decidió husmear en su nuevo problema, Draco no pudo soportarlo más y alzó la varita, apuntándola hacia su garganta. Pudo sentir el sobresalto de todos, incluso el de Potter que de inmediato se puso de pie, sorprendido; pero aun así no se detuvo.

-Basta-ordenó.-Lo que pase entre nosotros es cosa nuestra. Solo nos incumbe a Lovegood, a Parkinson, a Potter y a mí. Y si alguien osa volver a mencionar el tema en mi presencia, le hechizaré todo el cuerpo y suplicará piedad.

Asintiendo, el otro se retiró y Draco bajó la varita. Cuando la hora terminó, salió del salón, escuchando su nombre en labios de Pansy y su apellido en la voz de Potter.

¿Cuál?, se preguntó.

 _¿Pansy?_

 _¿Harry?_

 _¿Luna?_

 _¿Cuál?, ¿Cuál?_

Pasando una mano sobre sus cabellos, Draco llegó a su habitación y gritó con todas sus fuerzas, haciendo que su magia volcara las cosas a su alrededor.

 _¿Theodore y Blaise?_

 _¿Sus padres?_

Se tiró en la cama, con los brazos abiertos y mirando al techo. Cuando la puerta sonó, supo que sus dos amigos lo habían encontrado y sabían lo que le pasaba, así que les dijo que pasaran. Ambos se sentaron en cada uno de sus lados y él cerró los ojos.

-Hey-saludó Blaise-¿Mejor?

Draco asintió.

-¿Ya te diste cuenta tonto?-le regañó suavemente Theo, golpeando su frente con un dedo, y él volvió a suspirar.

-Qué asco de vida.

El de ojos verdes se rio suavemente e imitó al italiano de ojos azules que se había tirado también en la cama, junto a Draco.

-Cierto.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?-preguntó el italiano y Draco sonrió, porque sabía que no lo abandonarían.

-Supongo que nos portaremos bien.

Blaise bufó.

-Ser bueno es aburrido. Oye, Draco.

-¿Hmm?

-¿Por qué no intentas que funcione el hilo rojo con Potter?

-¿Para qué?

-No lo sé, es muy bonito. Y bueno, implica muchas cosas. Creo que ustedes juntos serían una gran pareja.

Draco frunció el ceño.

-Ya...

-Además, ustedes dos siempre se andan mirando e insultando al otro para atraer su atención, ¿No sería genial que por fin cedieran a lo que quieren?

Theodore no dijo nada, pero luego miró al rubio.

-A mí me cae mejor Lovegood.

Sorprendido, Draco se levantó y miró a sus dos amigos. Luego, divertido, jaló una almohada y les pegó a los dos.

-¿Apostaron con quien me quedaría?-carcajeó-Malditos, yo sufriendo y ustedes apostando.

Con una gran sonrisa, ellos asintieron.

 **.**

 _¿Sabías que la manzana suele aparecer en varias leyendas?_

 _Una de ellas cuenta que Zeus organizó un banquete para celebrar las bodas de Peleo y Tetis, pero dejó fuera de la lista de invitados a Eris, la diosa de la discordia. Ésta sin embargo, acudió a pesar de todo y dejó caer una manzana dorada con la inscripción καλλίστῃ, 'para la más bella'. Tres diosas reclamaron la manzana para sí: Hera, Atenea y Afrodita; y Zeus decidió que Paris de Troya decidiese quién debía ser la legítima propietaria de la manzana. Cada una de las diosas ofreció a Paris un regalo: Hera le otorgaria el gobierno de toda Asia y ser el hombre más rico, Atenea la victoria de todos sus combates y Afrodita le prometió el amor de la mujer más bella del mundo: Helena._

 _Bueno, Malfoy no es exactamente Paris; y no va a decidir precisamente cuál de sus candidatos es el más (o la más) atractivo (a)._

 _Pero al final, como él, decidirá quién le ofrece lo que más desea._

 _._

 _._

-Hola Draco-escuchó el saludo de Lovegood, _Luna_ como estaba empezando a decirle, y Draco miró a su lado, sin sorprenderse de no notar cuando había llegado. Sonrió suavemente y se sacudió el cabello. Era la primera cita en su vida y la tenía en uniforme, dentro de la escuela, así que no creía que importara mucho como se veía, pero no podía evitar pasarse la mano por el cabello continuamente.

-Hola-le respondió y la rubia sonrió en respuesta y se acomodó el pequeño gorro negro que tenía puesto. Hoy se veía diferente a los otros días, pero Draco no sabía exactamente porqué, aun así empezó a caminar cuando ella lo hizo y se alegró que su primera cita fuera tranquila.

Y cómoda.

-¿Quieres hacer algo en especial?-preguntó ella mirándolo con sus enormes ojos azules; y Draco negó, alzándose de hombros. No tenía planeado nada en especial, y estaba dispuesto incluso a perseguir hipogrifos voladores si eso le permitía alejarse de todas las habladurías que corrían por el castillo y alejarse de los gruñidos de los Gryffindors, los comentarios risueños de los Slytherin, los debates de los Ravenclaws o las ideas amorosas de los Hufflepuffs.

-¿Tú quieres hacer algo?-preguntó él y ella pareció pensárselo un poco antes de asentir y tomarlo de la mano para guiarlo bajo el árbol junto al Gran Lago.

-¿Has tenido una idea?-preguntó ligeramente curioso, algo que consideraba un gran defecto pero no podía evitar. Cuando ella sonrió y asintió, Draco la imitó y se sentó a su lado.

-A ti te gustan los dragones, ¿verdad Draco?-preguntó con una voz suave e ilusionada y Draco asintió ligeramente confundido de cómo ella podría saberlo.- ¿Te gustaría aprender a transformar hojas en dragones?-le preguntó de manera amable y el rubio asintió nuevamente, casi sin pensárselo y con una leve sonrisa.

-¿Tú puedes? ¿Me enseñarías?

-Claro. -Dijo divertida- Yo también soy gran fan de los dragones. Dediqué horas buscando como realizar el hechizo y tuve que preguntar por aquí y por allá, hasta llegar a la conclusión de que cada tipo de persona crea un dragón distinto, de acuerdo a su emoción más dominante y por eso no es posible determinar con exactitud cómo crearlo, que cantidad de magia aplicar o como realizarlo. Hermione me miró raro, creyendo que lo que quería era imposible. Nunca entendí porque, es decir, si usamos algo vivo como una hoja, ¿por qué no podríamos crear con ella algo viviente? Ron dijo que quizá debería olvidarlo y Harry pensó que quizá debería usar algo diferente a una hoja, pero Hermione se los llevó diciendo que tenían cosas más importantes que hacer que perder el tiempo en tonterías. -Draco alzó la ceja, sabiendo que probablemente eso era típico de Granger- Hermione piensa que lo que dicen los libros es la verdad de la vida.-continuó la chica-Pero no lo es,-dijo convirtiendo una pequeña hoja verde en un dragón verde pequeño- a veces debes cerrar el libro y mirar a tu alrededor. Sólo entonces entenderás lo que los autores de esos libros quieren enseñarte.

Draco miró a Luna ligeramente sorprendido y acarició al pequeño dragón, que ahora se posaba en la palma de la mano. Nunca había hablado con ella y se sorprendía de que hablara así de Granger, sabiendo que eran una especie de amigas, pero no dijo nada malo de la morena, porque no quería arruinar ese tranquilo momento que se había dado entre los dos. Asintió y observó volar a la pequeña criatura mágica, mirándolo fascinado y envidiando ligeramente a la Ravenclaw por poder hacer ese hechizo tan fácilmente, por poder crear algo así de la nada cuando él ni siquiera sabía que haría con su vida.

-¿Pasa algo?-preguntó la otra-Tu aura parece triste.

Draco dejó salir una leve carcajada y sonrió.

-¿También puedes ver mi aura?

-Es lo increíble que uno puede ver cuando deja de buscar lo innecesario-fue la calmada respuesta.-Ves cómo son las personas realmente y no como fingen ser. Encuentras tesoros donde nadie busca y escuchas sonidos donde se supone solo hay silencio. No pasa nada si no quieres decirme. Hay cosas que uno debe decir a su debido tiempo.

-No es nada muy importante-Comentó totalmente relajado-Es solo que estaba pensando en que mi padre siempre ha dicho que debo ser mejor que Granger en los estudios-comentó como si nada.-Pero sin importar lo mucho que me esfuerce, nunca he logrado en vencerla en algo más que pociones, y probablemente porque es la materia que más me gusta y porque Snape no le tiene aprecio.

No supo porque lo dijo, supuso que solo quería admitirlo por fin con alguien y sabía que Lovegood no iba a juzgarlo. Cuando ella sonrió de lado, comprensiva, Draco también lo hizo.

-No le has ganado no porque no seas inteligente Draco, sino porque aunque crees esforzarte en realidad no lo haces.

Draco la miró confundido.

-¿No lo hago?

-No. Además, no deberías sentirte mal por ello. Hermione se esfuerza en aprender las cosas que los libros dicen porque ella en el fondo se siente inferior a todos aquellos que crecimos con magia, aquí en el Mundo Mágico. Cree que está en desventaja y que un libro le dará las respuestas a todo, pero no es así. Hay cosas que tú y yo sabemos desde siempre y ella no entenderá nunca. Hay cosas que tú puedes ver, pero que has ignorado por enfocarte en cosas que te parecen más importantes. Yo veo magia en ti Draco, puedo ver un gran potencial desperdiciado en cosas que no deseas hacer. Te veo y me pregunto por qué te obligas a ser infeliz y complacer a tu padre, cuando tu futuro puede ser grande y está destinado a amar y ser amado. Te limitas a una casa, a una actitud y a una Mansión, cuando tienes el Mundo Mágico a tus pies; y te quieres limitar a un compromiso sencillo, basado en cariño y comprensión, cuando estás destinado a un amor apasionado y eterno, que te hará feliz completamente.

-¿Lo dices por lo de Potter?, -le preguntó mirándola fijamente y ella asintió con los ojos brillantes y cariñosos-Él nunca aceptaría tener un futuro conmigo y aunque lo hiciera, sería demasiado problemático. Si todo sale mal perdería demasiadas cosas por él; a mi familia, a mis amigos, mi fortuna, mi apellido y mi posición en Slytherin.

-Lo que perdemos al final siempre vuelve a nosotros... aunque a veces no del modo que esperamos-comentó Luna mirando a las nubes.-No creo que tus amigos te dejen, ellos parecen buenos chicos. Y bueno, sobre lo demás, también existe la posibilidad de que lo pierdas de todas formas aún si te comprometieras conmigo ¿no es así? Tú sabías lo que podría pasar y no dudaste ni un segundo cuando me ofreciste un compromiso ¿Por qué Harry es distinto?

-¿No se supone que deberías convencerme de que te escogiera a ti?-comentó en un intento porque la rubia olvidara el tema, pero ella lo miró fijamente esperando una respuesta que Draco no quería admitir aún, pero no parecía pudiera ocultar de ella por siempre. Supuso que era mejor confesarlo ahora, porque sinceramente ella parecía querer comprenderle y apoyarle en toda esa locura, sin importarle si él era el hijo de un mortífago o de un simple panadero.

-Porque Potter podría implicar dar mi corazón por completo, y quizá perderlo para siempre. -Confesó -He estado pensando en ello, en mis tres pretendientes, y una parte de mi me dice que no debo intentar nada con Potter. No estoy listo para perderme, no cuando ni siquiera sé quién soy en realidad.

Asintiendo lentamente, Luna transformó nuevamente el dragón en una hoja pequeña y se puso de pie, haciéndole una seña a Draco para que hiciera lo mismo. Empezó a decirle al rubio, sin vacilaciones, cómo debía mover la varita y lo que él debía descubrir por su cuenta para tener éxito. Le recomendó practicar entre horas, y tener al menos 10 hojas en sus bolsillos, por si acaso llegaba alguna a romperse. Draco asintió sin chistar y se pasó el resto de su cita practicando como volver su hoja de abeto, que él mismo había escogido recorriendo el Bosque Prohibido, en un dragón de agua. Al anochecer ambos volvieron al castillo y, antes de separarse, se volteó hacia Luna y le preguntó curioso de qué se trataba aquello que ellos podían ver y Granger no. Porque él simplemente no lo entendía.

-Hermione cree pero no cree, -obvió Luna invocando un sombrero de serpiente, lo que le causó diversión a Draco- necesita ver o leer las cosas para saber que la magia puede producirlas, y de no ser así le es difícil pensar en la posibilidad de que existan o puedan ser creadas. A lo mucho ella piensa en modificarlas; pero tú y yo crecimos aquí. Sabemos que la magia es poderosa y tiene voluntad propia, que se manifiesta en una pequeña brisa, en el color de las nubes o en la risa de un bebé recién nacido; que domina cada elemento, cada lugar y que las personas pueden estar entrelazadas desde siempre. Sabemos que podemos transformar a un gato en un rey o un corazón en un reloj, y solo dependería de nuestra capacidad de imaginarlo. Estás tan cuerdo como yo, Draco; sabes las mismas cosas y ves a las personas de la misma manera, solo que no lo sabías. Es por eso que nuestro lazo es plateado, es por eso que podemos ser grandes amigos, porque en realidad tú y yo somos muy parecidos.

Marchándose entre saltitos, Luna desapareció por el pasillo y Draco metió sus manos en sus bolsillos, dándose la vuelta para ir a las mazmorras.

 _Tan cuerdo como yo_ , se dijo recordando las palabras de la rubia, _supongo que eso me vuelve loco como un sombrerero_ , rio de buen humor y jugó con una pequeña hoja en su túnica. Sacándola, la miró por segundos y, como si de pronto el secreto del universo le iluminara, sonrió y movió la varita observando el pequeño dragón azul que posteriormente le miraba curioso.

 _Porque creemos que todo es posible._

Ubicando a su nueva mascota en su hombro, el Slytherin sonrió de lado y esperó, ansioso como nunca antes, a que llegase el día de mañana.

.

.

 _¿Sabías que la manzana suele aparecer en la mitología con frecuencia?_

 _En la mitología griega se cuenta que el Jardín de las Hespérides era el huerto de Hera en occidente, donde crecían, en un solo árbol, manzanas doradas que otorgaban la inmortalidad. Como medida de protección adicional, Hera ubicó en este jardín un dragón de cien cabezas que nunca dormía, llamado Ladón. El undécimo trabajo de Hércules fue robar las manzanas de este jardín._

 _._

 _._

 _Bueno, Malfoy no es exactamente un dragón; y sus tres pretendientes no van a robarle precisamente los secretos de la inmortalidad._

 _Pero al final, como Hércules, quien logre obtener su confianza habrá recibido una gran arma para la victoria de su bando._

 _._

 _._

Harry no había podido evitarlo pero, al igual que Pansy y todos, estaba curioso por el resultado de la cita de Luna con Malfoy. En su mente, era imposible disfrutar de la compañía de Malfoy por más de 15 segundos, pero Luna parecía de buen humor y, a diferencia de otros días, su eterno sombrero de león ahora portaba una pequeña serpiente arriba de la melena.

-¿Por qué llevas eso?-le había preguntado Ron como si el mundo fuera a acabarse con su decisión de vestir actual, y Luna se alzó de hombros y no contestó. Se sentó al lado de Hermione, por unos segundos, y la miró como tratando de ver algo. Algo que ninguno de ellos tres comprendía.

-¿Qué pasa Luna?-preguntó la morena un poco nerviosa por el estudio a su persona, y ella rio y asintió para sí misma, volviendo a su mesa.

-A veces creo que sí está chiflada-comentó Ron tragando un pedazo de pan. Harry iba a reñirlo cuando, de pronto, Draco Malfoy entró al comedor. Iba acompañado de Zabini y Nott, quienes sonreían y hacían a Malfoy gruñir malhumorado, dirigiéndose a su lugar. Al igual que Luna, lucía diferente. Parecía más relajado y feliz de cierto modo. Harry no sabía cómo, pero siempre había podido deducir el humor del rubio mirando sus ojos grises. Él definía como un buen día para Malfoy cuando sus ojos eran claros como la plata y un mal día si se veían oscuros como una tormenta. Cuando estaban tristes parecían claros, como gris perla, y si estaba furioso se opacaban como el acero. Impenetrables.

Hoy tenían ese color plateado, que Harry odiaba admitir, le gustaba. Era raro verlo y se preguntó por qué. No pasó mucho para que lo descubriera, pues enseguida Nott se acercó a la mesa de Ravenclaw y le pidió a Luna que comiera hoy con ellos. Ella había sonreído y había aceptado, despejando su cabeza. Pansy enrojeció de ira desde su lugar en la mesa, a dos personas de Draco, y Blaise pareció impactado, pero de inmediato se había apurado y había levantado a Harry, y sin decir agua va, lo había sentado entre él y Malfoy, ignorando las quejas del mismo Harry y de Ron, mientras era arrastrado de punta a punta del comedor y ubicado al lado de su némesis.

Alzó la mirada y observó que desde su lugar podía verse muy bien a Ron y Hermione. Ella tenía la mirada preocupada, Ron horrorizada. Su vista de inmediato se desvío a Luna, que parecía complacida de estar junto a Harry y a Draco, y de haber sido invitada a otra mesa, precisamente la más selectiva de todas.

-¿Qué diablos creen que hacen?-había exigido Malfoy, cuando quedó en medio de sus dos prometidos, acariciando a una pequeña criatura entre sus manos. Estaba semiescondida en la manga de Malfoy, pero de lejos podía verse lo hermoso que era. Harry se perdió la respuesta y observó como el bicho, designado así por ahora, lo observaba curioso también. Extendió su mano, para sorpresa de todos y acarició la cabeza de la criatura, pero dado que estaba escondida, parecía que le estaba acariciando la mano a Malfoy. Cuando oyó un casi inexistente gemidito de satisfacción, sonrió entusiasmado.

El silencio a su alrededor lo hizo darse cuenta que algo estaba mal y alzó la vista para encontrar dos ojos grises, en un tono que él nunca había visto pero que desde ahora designaría gris espinela, mirándolo sorprendido. Harry se quedó observando sus ojos, notando como se habían oscurecido ligeramente, pero no en mal forma. Cuando el rubio miró hacia abajo y sus mejillas se volvieron ligeramente rosas, casi imperceptiblemente, Harry siguió la mirada y miró a su alrededor. Su mano seguía sobre la criatura mágica, pero también hacía un ligero contacto con la cálida piel de Malfoy. Luna sonrió divertida y asintió con aprobación, Blaise Zabini lo miró satisfecho y Theodore Nott con curiosidad. Pero cuando Pansy gritó, Harry notó lo que todos pensaban que hacía y enseguida se puso de pie, separándose.

-¿Pero qué haces Potter?, siéntate- escuchó la voz de Zabini, mientras lo jalaba hacia abajo, para sentarse de nuevo. Luna dejó salir una suave risa y entonces preguntó hacia el moreno, queriendo brindarle apoyo.

-Es hermoso, ¿No?

Sabiendo que Luna se refería al pequeño bicho, Harry asintió, pero no debió ser un movimiento muy inteligente, porque enseguida se oyeron los sonidos de sorpresa y captó la risa de Zabini, la cara contradictoria de Malfoy y los labios mordidos, que ocultaban una sonrisa, de Nott. Por supuesto, Harry quiso morir y se preguntó por qué se había levantado hoy.

-Calma, Potter-escuchó la voz de Zabini- Sabemos de lo que hablas.

Y por supuesto que lo sabían. Para la mortificación de Draco, quien se había convertido en el juguete de sus amigos, ellos solo estaban molestando a Potter. El rubio empezó a comer rápidamente, ignorando a todos a su alrededor y le empujó a Harry un plato para que se sirviera. Al menos no era el único al que molestaban.

El moreno lo miró con sospecha, así que él rodó los ojos y se limitó a comer. Tomándolo, Harry se sirvió un poco de comida, observando que era ligeramente distinta a la de su mesa y la de los otros. Por ejemplo, ellos tenían pasta preparada y puré de patata, cuya existencia era nula en la mesa de Gryffindor, y tenían pastel de carne, cerveza de mantequilla y filete.

-Le damos un pequeño extra a los elfos-respondió a su muda pregunta Zabini, guiñándole un ojo, y fue obvio para Harry que a Zabini le caía, por lo mínimo, bien.

-¿Cuándo lo lograste, Draco?-preguntó Luna sirviéndose pudín y Draco desvió la mirada de su comida y pausó sus movimientos, sabiendo que todos en la mesa, y en las otras mesas, ponían atención. Miró los ojos azules frente a él, buscando malvadas intenciones, pero solo se encontró dos pozos de sinceridad y alegría por él; así que, decidiendo que podía hablar con Luna, consideró sus palabras para que no pudieran malinterpretarse por sus compañeros. Finalmente, decidió que no le importaba.

-Anoche-respondió-Después de escuchar lo que dijiste, estaba yendo a las mazmorras cuando de pronto supe lo que tenía que hacer. Solo lancé una hoja al aire y agité la mano. El resultado fue mejor de lo que esperaba.- Dijo con más ánimo del que quiso expresar.

La rubia sonrió orgullosa.

-Te lo dije.- Expresó soñadoramente- Existe gran magia en ti. Estás destinado a cosas grandes.

Draco bajó la mirada, sin poder evitar la diminuta sonrisa que apareció.

-Quizás-escuchó Harry que susurrara.

La comida siguió como si nada, y Harry se esforzó en terminar de comer lo más pronto posible. Iba a pararse cuando sintió algo en su regazo y miró hacia abajo de él, viendo a un pequeño dragón azul observarlo fijamente. Miró de reojo al rubio, que se alzó de hombros e hizo ademán de acercar su mano, pero la pequeña criatura siguió acomodado en Harry.

-¿Malfoy?-iba a preguntar cuando el rubio miró a Luna y le preguntó:

-¿A qué hora nos vemos hoy?

Luna pareció pensárselo un poco y después respondió.

-¿Qué tal a las 4? Ayer oscureció muy pronto, quizá podríamos empezar antes hoy, tendríamos más tiempo.

El rubio asintió conforme y miró al bicho, entonces acercó de nuevo la mano a las piernas de Harry e hizo una cara malhumorada.

-Tú, -exclamó viendo a su mascota-eres mío-aclaró-Y no importa lo mucho que te guste Potter, vamos a clases.

Con una pequeña queja, el dragón se subió por la túnica del slytherin y se acomodó en el hombro de Draco. Los cuchicheos empezaron por todos lados al notar que lo que acababa de trepar en él era una especie de dragón de hielo, pues incluso se veían pequeños copos flotando a su alrededor. Admirados, varios, entre ellos Hermione, se acercaron con la intención de mirar más de cerca, pero el rubio les dirigió una fría y peligrosa mirada que los alejó rápidamente. Por supuesto, eso no aplicó a los otros dos miembros del trío dorado.

Harry deseó poder hacer eso.

Ante el pequeño chillido del animal, Harry volvió a tocarlo, haciendo que el pequeño dragón hiciera un sonidito satisfactorio y cerrara los ojos. Los copos se convirtieron en pequeños diamantes. Parecía intocable, sin embargo, no era frío. Solo lo parecía. Al igual que su dueño, concluyó Harry, y acarició por última vez a su pequeño amigo ante la mirada sin emociones de su propietario.

-Oh, Harry. Le agradas.-Manifestó Luna con alegría, pues era muy raro que a un dragón ajeno le gustase tanto otra persona.

-¿Cómo es que tienes un dragón en miniatura, Malfoy?-preguntó curioso Harry y se sintió estúpido, sabiendo que probablemente éste no le respondería, pero entonces Malfoy sacó una hoja de abeto y se la mostró.

-Lo transformé.

-¿Creaste un dragón de hielo de una hoja de abeto?-exclamó sorprendido, y un poco fuerte, llamando inmediatamente la atención de McGonagall, quien de inmediato miró curiosa a Draco-¿Eso posible?

El rubio asintió indiferentemente, mientras veía la sonrisa de victoria de Blaise detrás del de ojos verdes.

-Luna me enseñó ayer.

-¿De verdad la creaste con una simple hoja? -repitió Hermione- Eso es imposible.

-Sí, Malfoy- se quejó Ron- si eso fuera posible Hermione lo habría logrado hace años.

-Es cierto- apoyó Harry a los otros dos- Tienes que haber hecho otra cosa... ¿Minimizaste un dragón? ¿Echaste un glamour?

-¿Utilizaste un Draconifors?-prosiguió Hermione- pero tiene habilidades mágicas.

Harry sintió a Draco tensarse y lo miró fijamente.

-Si eso es cierto, tuviste que haber hecho algo más para que tuviera habilidades mágicas. Ese hechizo transforma objetos en mini-dragones con escasas habilidades mágicas. No es posible que hayas simplemente transformado una hoja en un dragón-siguió insistiendo Hermione.

Draco rodó los ojos.

-Pues parece que lo es-exclamó sintiéndose ligeramente irritado de que ellos creyeran que todo lo que decía la gryffindor era ley. Era como si creyese que por el simple hecho de que Granger dijo que no podía hacerse, Draco no era capaz de hacerlo. Se sintió furioso por dentro. Se sintió decepcionado de ser catalogado por Potter como inferior a Granger, como un mentiroso, como un tramposo. Él no era inferior a nadie, menos a esa sangre sucia sabelotodo. Se sintió idiota.

Ni siquiera necesitaba el apoyo de Potter. Probablemente ellos tres lo creían idiota y que todo lo que hacía incluía magia negra. Pudo sentir el momento en el que Potter en seguida entró en su fase de héroe, como si Draco hubiera hecho algo que necesitaba ser investigado. Como si nunca pudiera ser sincero. Eso lo hizo sentirse peor

-Todo es posible cuando lo deseas- exclamó y Luna asintió en apoyo.-Es magia por una razón, Potter.

Y de nuevo sus ojos se volvieron como el acero.

Ante la mirada sorprendida de Harry, ante su cortante respuesta luego de lo que había sido una cómoda comida, en lo que podía decirse cómoda, Draco terminó su comida y se sirvió un poco más de té. Cuando terminó, se puso de pie y se dio la vuelta sin despedirse de nadie. Sus amigos miraron a los acompañantes de la mesa, hicieron una inclinación hacia Luna y luego miraron de mala gana a los otros tres.

-Oh, Harry-suspiró Luna decepcionada.-Le has arruinado a Draco el momento. Él estaba tan feliz por haber logrado realizar ese hechizo.-Mencionó la rubia mirando la hoja de abeto que se había quedado en la mesa. Sacó una hoja de su bolsillo, movió la varita y un pequeño dragón, que solo duró unos segundos antes que la rubia revocara el hechizo, apareció y desapareció ante los ojos asombrados de Hermione.

-Lo que hizo Draco-explicó Luna- Es un hechizo que aún no he perfeccionado. Como ves, mi dragón es distinto y solo puedo hacerlo con este determinado tipo de hoja, por lo que creí que tal vez era algo relacionado con el material. Pero Draco creo su dragón de una hoja diferente y lo ha mantenido desde ayer, con solo unas pocas horas de práctica. Él estaba feliz de eso, y ahora solo está enojado de ser considerado un mentiroso. Oh, Hermione-exclamó tristemente- No importa lo poderosa que logres ser si no aprendes que ser un mago implica precisamente eso, ser. No todo fue enseñado por otras personas. Para que los hechizos de hoy en día existan, alguien debió haberlos inventado de la nada. Alguien convirtió lo imposible en posible, y eso es un don que es trabajado por unos y sencillamente es natural en otros.

Hermione se ofendió por la indirecta, muy directa, y Harry de inmediato se sintió mal por Malfoy.

-Lo siento, no era mi intención. Me disculparé en la siguiente clase que nos toque juntos.-le murmuró a Luna poniéndose de pie y volviendo a su propia mesa. Luna lo siguió de inmediato y le tomó la mano, deteniéndolo.

-Muy pocos confían realmente en él Harry. Creen que es como su padre, pero no lo es. Draco es mejor, es único. Él solo necesita que le enseñen que tiene otras opciones fuera de convertirse en el futuro remplazo de su padre.-Murmuró antes de alejarse a su mesa y recoger su sombrero, en el cual agregó una pequeña ave, junto a la serpiente.

Cuando la hora llegó, el moreno observó a los slytherin sentarse en sus mesas de siempre. Zabini se había sentado con Greengrass y Nott con Pucey, y buscó con la mirada a Malfoy, pero él no estaba. Luego de esa clase, él tomaría clase con los Hufflepuffs, y no lo vería hasta el siguiente día en Pociones. Le preguntó a Nott al finalizar la clase si lo había visto, pero él se alzó de hombros y no le respondió. Fue Zabini quien le dijo que se les había escapado y probablemente no lo encontrarían hasta que él quisiera ser encontrado. También le aconsejó mantenerse lejos de su alcance, si no quería ser hechizado.

-Realmente creí que podía ganar-le pareció que gruñó mientras se alejaba.

Corriendo a su cuarto, Harry sacó el mapa del merodeador y buscó su nombre. Lo encontró al lado del nombre de Luna, en la torre de Astronomía.

 _Él estaba tan feliz por haber logrado realizar ese hechizo..._

Harry, por alguna razón, se sintió fatal.

.

.

 _¿Sabías que en la mitología nórdica, las manzanas doradas concedían la inmortalidad a los dioses?_

 _Dichas manzanas eran cultivadas por la diosa Iöunn._

 _Un día Loki, Odín y Thor paseaban por el campo cuando un águila (en realidad un gigante disfrazado) raptó a Loki y le hizo prometer que le daría a Iöunn para poder casarse con ella, y disfrutar así también de la eterna juventud. Loki accedió y le dio a Iöunn. Los dioses no echaron en falta las manzanas al principio, pero luego empezaron a buscar dónde habían ido a parar Iöunn y sus manzanas. Loki confesó y se dispuso a traerla de vuelta, so pena de muerte. Lo consiguió tras un arriesgado vuelo, y los dioses se regocijaron al haber recuperado las manzanas._

 _._

 _._

 _Bueno, Malfoy no es exactamente Iöunn; y no es garantía de inmortalidad._

 _Pero incluso él, como Iöunn, será extrañado finalmente por el bando perdedor._

 _._

 _._

Luna no se extrañó cuando, en lugar ir a clases, Draco se dirigió a la solitaria torre donde se daba la clase de Adivinación. Él era un dragón después de todo, y ellos tenían ese amor por las alturas y el viento, que casi nadie podía comprender. Su alma que disfrutaba de la libertad y la soledad, de los paisajes vistos a la distancia, de la sensación de ser intocables pero, a la vez, de ser capaces de tener a alguien a quien amar y proteger, de ser lo suficientemente poderosos para lograrlo.

Su mente solía ser un conflicto que ni ellos mismos entendían.

Quizá era por eso que, a pesar que Draco rechazaba a Harry en todas sus acciones ante los otros, a la vez le buscaba constantemente. También era quizá por eso permitía que Luna, Theo y Blaise se le acercasen, pero cuando llegaba el momento, tan solo desaparecía y se lamía las heridas solo, para volver cuando estuviera nuevamente listo. Y eso estaba haciendo el Slytherin en este preciso momento. Estaba tratando de tragarse el enojo, la decepción, la tristeza y de olvidar. Olvidar que alguien le lastimó, que no se convirtió en lo que esperaba y volver a sonreír.

-Draco-le dijo acercándose a él y el rubio no pareció muy sorprendido de haber sido encontrado, porque le brindó una leve mueca que intentó ser una sonrisa y siguió mirando la ventana. -Hola- susurró, temiendo molestarlo.

-Hola, Luna. ¿Ya es hora?

Ella sabía que sí. Era la hora en que ellos habían pactado encontrarse en el Bosque Prohibido, para practicar otros hechizos. Él no sabía hacer un patronus, ella quería enseñarle. Ella quería buscar hadas, y él no tenía problemas en acompañarla. Aun así negó con la cabeza y se sentó al borde de la ventana, con él. No pasaría nada porque se tomaran un día, tenían muchos de hoy en adelante. Incluso si no les tocaba cita, podían ser simplemente amigos en una pequeña reunión secreta.

Una pequeña e insonora risita salió de ella. Probablemente a Harry y a Pansy eso no les agradaría.

¿Pero a veces, no está bien ser un poco egoísta?

Mirando la mirada lejana de Draco, sonrió al pensar lo mucho que Harry daría, así no lo supiera, para ver esta mirada. Era una mirada serena, pero a la vez distante. Te hacía preguntarte en qué pensaba la otra persona, ¿Pensaba en sus padres? ¿En su mansión? ¿En sus amigos? ¿En marcharse? ¿En pelear?

Luna sabía que el destino de Draco no estaba decidido. Quería decirle que no retrocediera, que siguiera avanzando, pero cuando has perdido a tu propia madre, ¿Es realmente bueno aconsejar a alguien más a dejar a la suya? Ella conocía la personalidad del rubio, pero no sabía nada sobre lo que pasaba dentro de él, sus recuerdos más preciados, las personas más amadas...

Cuánto le dolería seguir el plan que había iniciado.

-El cielo es precioso. ¿Qué te gusta más, la noche o el día, Draco?- le preguntó tratando que los sentimientos fluyeran nuevamente a través de esos profundos y distantes ojos grises y su mente se apartaran de cuales sean sus pensamientos. No tenía caso sufrir anticipadamente o preocuparse de cosas que aún no habían pasado. Eso solo causaba estrés y frustración. Y eso no era para nada saludable.

No se molestó cuando el otro pareció pensárselo antes de responder. Los dragones le tenían un gran amor a la Luna y al Sol pero, por supuesto, su amor por uno siempre era más fuerte que para el otro, dependiendo de su naturaleza. Quizá Draco aún no sabía cuál quería más. Los dragones de luz, fuego y tierra adoraban la luz del día, cuando la energía es más fuerte, cuando todo crece y brilla, y todos disfrutan de las risas, del incesante ruido, y realizan sus labores. El sol era solitario, energético, poderoso, orgulloso como ellos. Sentir el calor de éste bajo sus alas les alegraba el alma, los motivaba a seguir volando velozmente entre las nubes...

Los dragones de agua, aire y oscuridad, en cambio, apreciaban más a la Luna. La Luna era como ellos. Acompañada en la noche, en el cielo silencioso, brillando con suavidad; observando a las parejas, a los soñadores, mientras una cálida luz plata bañaba sus alas... La luna era melodiosa, amable, tranquila como si mismos.

Lo curioso era que sin importar sus gustos, al buscar pareja buscaban a su opuesto. Porque los opuestos se atraen, se complementan perfectamente.

-La noche.- Respondió él finalmente, y ella sonrió y asintió. Lo dejó seguir perdido en sus pensamientos, sabiendo que era un momento de gran importancia para él, mientras lo miraba de reojo. Por supuesto, pensó mirando el cielo y a los alumnos pasear en grupos por los jardines.

 _El primer pensamiento que tuvo ella de Draco, tras conocerlo realmente, era que él era un dragón de agua..._

 _Atraído hacia el Sol._

Él poseía ese amor al silencio, a los susurros, a las risas suaves y melodiosas, a los actos anónimos. Pensaba detalladamente, veía las cosas que para otros eran insignificantes, podía ser realmente frío, indiferente, egoísta, solitario... Su carácter era como el ciclo lunar, a veces totalmente oscuro, a veces totalmente luminoso... A veces simplemente una mezcla de ambos.

Y estaba atraído hacia Harry, quien era cálido, reconfortante, esperanzador... Quien podía sacar lo mejor de otras personas y veía todo de forma colectiva, procurando que nadie saliera dañado. Harry era amistoso, comprensivo, alegre... Tenía un carácter firme, fuerte, poderoso... tal como el sol, que brillaba con fuerza y rara vez permitía que las nubes lo eclipsaran.

 _Sin embargo, antes de hablarse, había pensado que Draco sería un dragón de fuego..._

 _Atraído hacia la Luna._

Porque en ocasiones Draco se portaba como el sol. Pese a haber crecido rodeado de personas que se suponía lo querían, en una vida llena de luz y riquezas, él había estado solo, siendo la representación de lo más puro, lo más poderoso. Había arrasado con lo que se interpusiera en su camino, lo había quemado, demostrado que él era mejor. Su orgullo era eterno, su personalidad atrayente, sin importar si era para ser amado u odiado. Él sentía con intensidad, porque tenía un gran corazón... Mantenía a todos a la distancia, a algunos porque temía hacerles daño, y a otros porque los detestaba, menospreciaba viéndolos desde lejos, siendo intocable; pero a la vez les permitía un contacto lejano, lo suficiente para nunca olvidar su presencia.

 _Tal como el Sol gobernaba los cielos en completa soledad..._

Harry, en cambio, nació en la oscuridad, acompañado de personas cuyas vidas se extinguirían algún día sin aviso, destinado a una profecía que lo llevaba a una guerra, que conducía hacia su fin. Brillaba levemente, mantenido por la pequeña esperanza de que algún día todo sería mejor. Pero no había estado sólo por completo nunca, siempre alguien lo había amado, siempre alguien lo acompañaba... Y porque Harry había crecido solo, no menospreciaba a nadie y los mantenía a su lado.

 _Como la luna a las estrellas, meciéndose en el cielo..._

-¿Sabes? -comentó sin mirarlo, pero girando su varita para crear pequeñas luces-Muchos dicen que la luna y el sol nunca han estado destinados a amarse, pero a pesar de todo, ellos encontraron la forma al crear el eclipse. Creo que siempre se dan oportunidades, cuando realmente quieres lograr algo.

Draco la miró confundido y volteó la cabeza, viéndola a los ojos después de todo un rato. Olvidó que veía las risas de los alumnos, que envidiaba su vida tranquila y sin más problemas que las clases escolares.

-¿A qué viene eso?- le preguntó y cuando ella solo lo miró, llegó a la conclusión de que no había sido un comentario casual; que había algo que quería que él aprendiera, que intuyera... Cuando no pareció lograrlo, ella le explicó con palabras.

-Creo que estás enojado, y solo quería que olvidaras un momento que estás dolido. Quería decirte que si te esfuerzas, puedes desaparecer aquello que te molesta de esta situación.

-No estoy dolido- respondió firmemente, pero cuando los ojos azules lo miraron fijamente, como si pudieran atravesarlo, se sintió avergonzado, pequeño, triste...

-¿Alguna vez has sentido que nunca serás lo suficiente bueno para alguien?-susurró.-Yo vivo con ese sentimiento cada maldito día de mi vida. Incluso si en algún momento va bien, vivo con el miedo constante a perder lo que me hace feliz.

-¿Eso es lo que pasó hace momentos?

Draco negó y apoyó su cabeza en el borde de la ventana.

-Para ser sincero, no sé porque reaccioné así. Cuando todos vieron el dragón, quedaron fascinados. Theo estuvo orgulloso de mí y me dio un apretón de hombros, Blaise me sacudió el cabello, divertido, y tú sonreíste alegre por mí y me felicitaste. Los demás no importaban, porque yo me sentía satisfecho, orgulloso de mi mismo.

-¿Entonces por qué te enfadaste tanto cuando Harry habló? Tus ojos se volvieron prácticamente hielo, a pesar de que él también estaba fascinado con el dragón.

Draco rio sin emoción.

-Él me hace enojar, ¿Sabes?- comentó sin notar que Harry estaba en la puerta, con su capa de invisibilidad encima. Usualmente él se percataba de esas cosas, algo cambiaba cuando Harry estaba cerca. Se oían pequeños pasos, se sentía observado. Pero esta vez no notó nada, quizá porque su atención estaba fija en Luna. - Él es... tan indeciso. No sé si me odia, le soy indiferente, o me tiene lastima... Usualmente me trata como el villano de la historia, pero luego parece querer llevar la fiesta en paz, y yo lo dejo. Me siento aliviado de no tener que luchar más, pero si aparece Weasley o Granger en escena volvemos a ser enemigos. Porque eso es lo que sus amigos quieren de mí, un enemigo cercano al cual culpar de todas sus tragedias. Lo mismo pasó antes de entrar a Hogwarts. Potter no había decidido tener una guerra diaria contra mí hasta que se hizo amigo de Weasley. Weasley le dijo que los Slytherins eramos malos, y él catalogó a todos los de Slytherin como arrogantes, traicioneros y crueles; pese a que solo me había conocido a mí. Weasley le dijo que los Malfoy eramos mortífagos y simpatizantes de ya sabes quién, y desde entonces yo tengo un letrero que dice que todo lo que hago tiene un motivo oscuro. Sé que he actuado mal, pero siento que los Slytherin que no tienen un bando, han sido y serán afectados por mis acciones. Es solo que- se interrumpió durante segundos y luego continuó- pareciera que él no ve lo que hacen Weasley o Granger. Él solo escucha mis palabras, ve mis gestos, se da cuenta de mis acciones... no le importa para nada si sus palabras o las de sus amigos también son hirientes, o si ellos son los groseros o empiezan las peleas; porque de quien tiene que defenderse es de mí. Nos la vivimos atacándonos y estoy cansado, solo quiero cerrar los ojos y dormir; olvidarme de Ya-sabes-quien, olvidarme de la guerra, de Potter, de todo.

-Eso no es posible, a menos que mueras, ¿Lo sabes?-preguntó ella suavemente, como una madre explicándole algo a un niño.

El otro asintió.

-Lo sé. ¿Alguna vez has pensado en que tan lejos estamos del suelo?-le preguntó fijando su mirada en ella, mientras le hacía una seña de que mirara al suelo. Luna lo hizo pese a que sabía que estaban a una gran distancia, y podría caer. Sabía lo que él insinuaba, ella podía verlo en los gestos del otro. En sus ojos. Pero Harry, no. Harry necesitaba entender, necesitaba palabras. Palabras que Draco probablemente nunca le diría en voz alta, pero que él necesitaba escuchar para entender al rubio, para darse y darle una oportunidad. Para entender la inmensidad de la desesperanza que tenía el alma de Draco, por mucho que el otro intentara alejarla de si-He pensado en más de una vez en terminar con mi vida.-Le confesó el Slytherin y, mientras ella hacía una mirada entristecida, pudo imaginar la mirada de sorpresa de Harry, el terror en su mirada al nunca haber notado aquello en el rubio, que tanto solía perseguir. Seguramente su mente estaba calculando las veces en que Draco había estado sentado en la ventana, mirando a las afueras, con él a unos pasos y con esos pensamientos en su cabeza.- Desde aquí sentado sería tan fácil tirarse y dejar de preocuparme por mi futura vida.

Luna solo asintió. No dijo nada, pero le dio la mano en señal de apoyo.

-No puedo hacerle eso a Theo, o a Blaise- terminó el rubio.

-Ni a mi.-Completó Luna risueña y Draco sonrió cálidamente.

-Ni a ti-repitió.

-Ni a Harry...

Eso hizo que la sonrisa de Draco se esfumara.

-A Potter no le importaría más que el hecho de tener que buscar a alguien más con quien pelear, y probablemente sus amigos dirían que soy un cobarde. No soy un cobarde.-Bufó Draco, quitando la seriedad del asunto. Se bajó al piso, ignorando que casi chocaba con un impactado héroe del Mundo Mágico y caminó hacia la puerta, con la intención de ir al Bosque Prohibido. Mientras esperaba a Luna, continuó con su diatriba-Su vida sería más fácil sin mí; no estaría comprometido con alguien que odia, no tendría que vigilarme, o pensar que Voldemort tendrá vía rápida de acceso al castillo en cualquier momento.

Con una mueca, la rubia negó suavemente.

-Harry te aprecia, Draco. De una manera que ni él mismo puede ver. Gran parte de su mundo gira alrededor de ti, y nota todos tus defectos porque te presta más atención de la necesaria. Se enoja contigo, porque sabe que eres cruel innecesariamente muchas veces, que actúas mal. Que estás siguiendo a tu padre en un camino erróneo. Esas no son las acciones de alguien que te odia. Son las acciones de alguien que espera de ti algo más, algo mejor; que se preocupa de lo que pueda pasar contigo en el futuro.

Draco se mantuvo en silencio por unos minutos, mientras caminaban por los pasillos, en dirección a la salida. Apenas se alejaron de todos, se detuvo abruptamente y la miró.

-¿Tú realmente quieres que termine con Potter, no es así?-le preguntó seriamente y en voz baja-¿Realmente no imaginas un futuro juntos? Fuera de mi nivel económico, yo soy un gran partido. Soy apuesto, tengo buenos amigos, soy fiel y pongo mi corazón en todo lo que hago. Nunca te engañaría, nunca dejaría que nada te dañara.

Luna sonrió suavemente y le dio un beso en la mejilla que, para sorpresa de Harry, quien estaba aproximadamente a un metro, el rubio no rechazó.

-Eres muy lindo, Draco. -Respondió la Ravenclaw en voz baja-Pero creo que hay una razón por la que dos hilos te unen a Harry. Por la que el hilo rojo del destino une sus meñiques y el dorado lo envuelve firmemente. Creo que si ambos se dieran una oportunidad, verían lo felices que pueden ser. Lo muy poderosos que pueden ser juntos. Lo mucho que se complementan. Que si se dieran la oportunidad, él te daría la seguridad que necesitas, y tú le darías fortaleza para seguir vivo. Él te compartiría su valor, y tú, le compartirías tu astucia. Él le daría consuelo a tu corazón, y tú minimizarías sus pesadillas. Me alegro mucho que permitieras que fuéramos amigos, Draco; y mucho más que hayas considerado compartir tu vida conmigo, pero yo no soy la indicada para ti. Tú estás destinado...

-A cosas más grandes- rio el rubio; inseguro de saber si debería estar tan tranquilo ante el rechazo a su propuesta matrimonial. Supuso que quizá era porque hasta que él se casara con uno, o la magia lo liberara de ellos, ninguno de los tres lazos desaparecería y aún podía darse la oportunidad de que ella aceptase.-Quiero creer que es así.

-Ya sé- exclamó ella con un brinquito poniéndose delante de él apenas llegaron a la entrada del bosque, y Draco la miró con curiosa diversión.

-¿Qué sabes?- no pudo evitar preguntar. Pero cuando escuchó pasos detenerse detrás de ellos, y no vio a nadie cerca, su mente pensó de inmediato en Potter y se tensó, instantáneamente. ¿Cuánto había escuchado? ¿Desde cuándo los seguía? Cuando miró a la rubia, y supo que ella sabía que Potter también estaba ahí por la mirada inteligente que le mandó, la confusión pasó por su mirada. Calculó cuanto tiempo había pasado entre el momento en que se detuvo y en los que Potter se acercó por completo. Era irónico que les hubiera dado intimidad en su plática, mientras los seguía con una capa invisible.

Sus pensamientos se interrumpieron cuando la rubia se acercó a él, se puso de puntitas y le dio un ligero beso en los labios. Sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos, pero lo que nunca esperó fue que la capa de Potter se deslizara hasta el suelo y sus ojos verdes estuvieran fijos en él.

.

.

 _¿Sabías qué Blancanieves se hizo popular gracias a una manzana?_

 _El cuento contaba la historia de una bruja malvada y vanidosa que todos los días le preguntaba a su espejo encantado quién era la mujer más bella del reino. Por mucho tiempo éste le dijo que ella, hasta un día mencionó el nombre de otra mujer, Blanca Nieves. Una dama más joven que la bruja, quien no pudo con la idea de ser la segunda más bella y se encargó de deshacerse de la chica envenenándola con una manzana._

 _._

 _._

 _Bueno, Draco no es exactamente Blancanieves. De hecho, ésta sería Potter._

 _Y la bruja sería Pansy, quien siempre había sido la prometida de Draco. Hasta ahora._

 _En conclusión, Draco era el reino a conquistar. Y Potter iba a sufrir._

 _._

 _._

Siempre habían habido momentos incómodos con Potter, pero en ese momento, Draco no había podido recordar uno más...terrible. Luna había sonreído suavemente, como siempre, pero ni Draco ni Harry pudieron actuar como ellos. Siempre había insultos, ira, golpes. Y en esa ocasión...

Ni siquiera pudieron hablar o moverse.

Y ahora ninguno sabía cómo reaccionar.

Potter lo había mirado distinto, tanto que Draco no pudo prever su reacción siguiente o sus sentimientos. Él mismo sólo estaba quieto, mirando al otro. Ni siquiera le importó más el hecho de que Potter los estaba siguiendo. O que Luna le había dado un beso. Los dos, como en un acuerdo tácito, se habían dado la vuelta y caminando lo más lejos posible del otro. Luna no se molestó en seguirlo, y tampoco siguió a Potter. Al día siguiente habían practicado hechizos y sus pláticas no fueron tan personales. No es que estuviera incómodo. Es que no sabía cómo actuar con ella luego de ese pequeño movimiento.

Draco era un slytherin, y sabía que Luna había pretendido darle celos a Potter; aunque a éste no parecía importarle, porque ni siquiera lo miraba o fingía que no existía. Era como si ya ni siquiera le importara el compromiso.

Suspirando, cortó en pequeños pedazos el ingrediente frente a él y miró a Theo, quien lo miraba preocupado.

-¿Ha pasado algo con Potter?-susurró en voz baja, tan baja que Draco no lo hubiera escuchado si no estuviera a cinco centímetros-Me preguntó si te había visto, luego Blaise dijo que preguntó por ti; y desde ayer parece que se están evitando.

Draco se atragantó.

-¿Qué?

-Evitando... No se miran, no se insultan, no se cruzan. No creo que sea casualidad que Potter llegara por otro camino, que el usual.

-No eso. Lo de Potter.

-Dije que te estaba buscando. Entonces, ¿pasó algo? ¿Te encontró?

Sonrojado, Draco asintió.

-Luna me besó-confesó suavemente y Theo sonrió complacido.-Entonces resultó que Potter estaba bajo la capa de invisibilidad, detrás de nosotros, y cuando nos vio la dejó caer. Se quedó ahí, por minutos, viéndonos.

El sonido de satisfacción se borró de inmediato, y el gesto cambió a uno pensativo. Blaise se inclinó hacia ellos desde atrás, al verlos susurrar, y preguntó.

-¿Qué está pasando?

Theo garabateó en un papel y se lo pasó lo más sigiloso a Blaise, ante la mirada curiosa de Greengrass. Cuando el italiano abrió la nota, no pudo evitar abrir la boca y hacer un sonido de exclamación ligero. Snape, por supuesto, se dio cuenta; pero sólo los miró con advertencia. Draco, viendo como Theo sonreía y Blaise parecía entre desilusionado y confuso, se volteó y jaló la nota con el fin de leer lo que su amigo escribió.

 _Lovegood besó a Draco, Potter los vio y ahora está celoso._

No pudo evitar enrojecer y mirar a su amigo enojado. Cuando Blaise les pasó otra nota, la jaló y esperó a que su padrino se volteara para leerla con Theo.

 _Pero eso es bueno, ¿no es así?_

Theo asintió.

 _Por supuesto, significa que pronto me deberás mucho dinero._

Blaise negó y los tres se pusieron en lo suyo cuando Snape cruzó frente a ellos. Apenas tuvo oportunidad, les pasó otra nota.

 _No me refería a eso. Si te besaste con Lovegood y Potter está así, significa que está confundido. No sabe porque le molestó ese beso. De lo contrario estaría feliz de que tu relación con ella avance, con tal de librarse._

Cuando el rubio y el de ojos verde claro leyeron la nota, Blaise sonrió satisfecho y siguió con lo suyo. Theo también pareció pensárselo, pero Draco solo pudo sostener el papel y mirarlo un poco más.

-Entreguen sus viales, la clase ha terminado.

Doblando el papel, Draco obedeció.

.

-¿Y viste el chismoseo por pergaminos? -Ron se quejó- Snape no les dijo nada. Yo solo le pedí a Harry que me pasara el vial y me regañó por escándalo.

-En realidad,-habló Hermione-no fue un chismoseo. Solo intercambiaron unas cuantas veces, y Malfoy parecía preocupado.

-¿Por qué?-se rio Ron-¿Por su cita con Parkinson? Odio admitirlo, pero incluso yo siento pena por el hurón.

Harry lo miró de reojo.

-No creo que se quede con ella-mencionó sin fijarse.

Hermione lo miró curiosa y Ron detuvo sus alimentos para mirarlo. La cena siempre significaba que debía comer más de lo que pudiera, para no tener que ir a las cocinas de noche.

-En serio, ¿Por qué?

-El otro día se besó con Luna.

-¿Qué? ¡¿Malfoy y Luna se besaron?!

Todo el comedor volteó con el grito de Ron y su abrupta parada. Harry vio de reojo a Luna, quien solo sonreía y empezaba a responder preguntas, y a Malfoy, quien enfrentó su mirada por un segundo, antes de que ambos se evadieran de nuevo.

-Cállate, Ron.

-¿Pero es que no entiendo como alguien puede querer besar al hurón? ¿Cómo Luna puede querer unirse con él?

Hermione desvió la mirada a Ravenclaw, donde todos parecían emocionados. Luna sonreía, así que parecía satisfecha de ese beso.

-¿Y cómo alguien puede intentar besar a Luna? Ella es tan rara.

-¡Ron!-regañó Hermione.

-¡Lo es!

-¡Draco!-se escuchó el grito de Parkinson-¿Cómo pudiste?

Harry no pudo evitar mirar a la mesa de Slytherin. Pansy estaba roja y le gritaba a Malfoy, quien parecía no importarle su opinión, pero sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas. Era un rojo distinto a cuando él encontró a los rubios caminando ayer, y sus ojos se cruzaron con Malfoy. Parecía apenado, avergonzado de haber sido capturado in fraganti.

Harry se preguntó porque nunca había visto ese sonrojo, fuera de la ira, y se auto regañó por aquel pensamiento. Todo el escándalo pareció molestar a los Jefes de Casa, porque, enseguida, Snape se puso de pie, molesto. Les gritó a todos que se callaran y miró a su mesa, con más suavidad.

-Señorita Parkinson, siéntese. Usted besará al joven Malfoy, si él se deja en su cita. Recuerde que son citas matrimoniales, y usted no es la única cita del señor Malfoy. Así que si él decide besar a la señorita Lovegood, o a Potter,- casi se ahogó- ese no es su asunto.

-Pero...

-Es todo. Y Weasley,-exclamó con severidad- diez puntos de Gryffindor, por armar tal escándalo en la hora de la cena. Deje de ser fisgón en las relaciones que no le importan, después de todo, a menos que esté celoso de que no es uno de los candidatos del señor Malfoy, o le guste alguno de sus prometidos, no veo porque tiene que estar gritando lo que hacen o no.

Ron enrojeció y se agachó en su asiento.

-Sí, señor.

-¡A comer!

Harry suspiró y siguió comiendo, ignorando las preguntas de las chicas sobre cómo se sentía al respecto, y la de algunos chicos diciéndole que pronto estaría libre. Permaneció en silencio y miró su plato, evadiendo la mirada de Hermione hasta que Seamus lo miró.

-Qué bueno que no te gusta Malfoy compañero, de otro modo estarías celoso.

Harry lo miró sorprendido y Ron hizo un sonido ahogado.

-Por favor Seamus, dime que no te gusta.

El otro sonrió y se alzó de hombros.

-No me hubiera molestado haber sido escogido como su prometido.-Admitió-Es guapo y no me molestaría meterme en sus pantalones-prosiguió creando un nudo en el estómago de Harry- Es rico, inteligente, astuto, guapo, y caballeroso con Luna y los de Slytherin, incluso con algunos Ravenclaw. Además-dijo señalando al rubio-¿Viste su sonrojo?, eso fue adorable. Apuesto que debe verse aún más delicioso, luego de besuquearse con alguien o hacerlo con alguien...Tendríamos que preguntarle a Luna que tal se sintió.

-¡Seamus!-se quejó Dean.- Por favor, cállate.

-Yo solo digo que si él es tan sangre pura como mi madre, cree en la fidelidad como si fuera ley, así no le guste su pareja. Y todos tenemos hormonas...

Hermione hizo una mueca.

-¿Qué hay con la descendencia,- preguntó Harry- cómo Malfoy puede tener hijos si se casara con un hombre?

Seamus sonrió burlón.

-Oh, Harry quiere bebés con Malfoy.

-Cállate, Seamus-gruñó-Sólo pregunté, si terminaras con Malfoy, cómo tendría un heredero. Parece importarle tanto a los sangre puras...

Hermione resopló.

-Existen hechizos y pociones para que un hombre se embarace, Harry. Incluso hay algunos hombres que no necesitan de eso, viene con sus genes.

El moreno abrió los ojos, sorprendido.

-¿De verdad?

Ron asintió.

-Los sangre puras podemos, colega.

-¿Puedes tener hijos, ya sabes, parirlos?

Ron hizo una mueca.

-En el caso de que fuera gay, pero no lo soy.

Neville rio.

-Los sangre puras tienen ese don, y algunos mestizos también.

-Entonces tú...

-¿Puedo gestar? Claro. Me gustan las chicas, pero si algún día llegara a enamorarme de un hombre, no me molestaría tener a mis bebés.

Harry lo miró maravillado.

-Tendrías tu propia familia.

Neville, que se sentía casi tan sólo como Harry en ese aspecto, sonrió suavemente.

-Así es, Harry.

-¿Y no se ve mal? En el mundo muggle es raro que dos chicos se casen.

Dean asintió en apoyo a esa frase.

-No, -respondió Neville-por eso se me hizo raro que Malfoy no haya comprometido a su hijo con Zabini o Nott, ya que ellos parecen llevarse muy bien.

Harry asintió y miró a los tres amigos, quienes platicaban de algo con una sonrisa.

-Sí, lo parece.

-Debe odiar a su hijo, para casarlo con Parkinson. Ella es tan chillona.- Se quejó Lavander.

Parvati resopló.

-Eso que dice Seamus de los Ravenclaws, es cierto. Malfoy finge que no existo, cuando con mi hermana incluso ha intercambiado palabras.

-Bueno, todos saben que de escoger un líder, la mayoría se va con Harry y no con Malfoy. Si él no se involucra con ellos no se sentirá traicionado.- Alguien opinó.

-Yo iría con Malfoy-Seamus sonrió, guiñando un ojo.

Harry apretó sus labios.

-Los slytherin son tan venenosos. No se cómo te gusta Malfoy, Seamus.- Se quejó Ron, y Seamus tomó un pergamino de Hermione y se sentó entre Harry y el pelirrojo.-Mira esto-le dijo escribiendo los rasgos de Malfoy: piel pálida, ojos grises, rubio y alto. Los dos gryffindors lo miraron confundidos, hasta que Seamus escribió sus propios rasgos y sus apellidos.

-Para empezar- dijo seriamente- Mis hijos se llamarían Malfoy o Malfoy-Finnigan, porque obviamente su casa querrá al heredero. ¿Suena lindo, verdad? Tendría rubios de ojos grises, como Malfoy, rubios arena de ojos grises, rubios con ojos cafés. Todos parecen atractivos para mí.

Hermione rodó los ojos, los demás se interesaron de inmediato.

-Así que mira a Parkinson, sus hijos serían Malfoy-Parkinson. No se oye mal. Sus hijos serían como Malfoy, como ella, rubios de ojos verdes, o pelinegros de ojos grises. Lindos. Hay que admitir que si Parkinson no fuera tan perra, sería guapa.

Varios chicos la miraron, y cuando ella los miró mal, asintieron.

-¿Y Luna?

-Oh, mi preciosa Luna. Su rubio es tan lindo como el de Malfoy y sus inocentes ojos azules. Se verían como ángeles, pero no me gusta cómo suena Malfoy-Lovegood.

-¿Y Harry?

Seamus alzó sus cejas y abrazó a Harry de los hombros.

-Oh, Malfoy Potter, o Potter Malfoy. Dos familias antiguas, sangre puras, consideradas Nobles y Honorables casas. Tan poderosos... Suena a que sus descendientes serán dinamita, así sean separados o juntos. Si se llegaran a casar, imagina, dos grandes legados en una persona. La magia de mi gran amigo Harry, con la elegancia de Malfoy. Los dos son muy atractivos, por cierto. Tampoco me molestaría meterme en tus pantalones, Harry.

El otro le dio un codazo.

-Bien, bien.

Siguieron con la plática, pero cuando salieron, Harry dijo que necesitaba ir a la Sala de Requerimientos por algo, aunque solo quería acostarse en una cama y pensar, lejos de sus compañeros. Cuando dio la vuelta en una esquina, y estaba a punto de llegar a la habitación deseada, se sorprendió cuando alguien tomó su muñeca y empujó su cuerpo contra la pared. Dolió.

El susto de quien podría querer matarlo esta vez le duró hasta que vio como Seamus lo arrinconaba y se pegaba a centímetros de él. Podía sentir su aliento y su perfume, no le gustó. Intentó separarse, pero Seamus le apretaba con fuerza.

-No bromeaba cuando dije que me encantaría meterme contigo, Harry. Y ya que Malfoy está pensando en enseriar su relación con Luna, pensé que no te importaría tampoco.

Harry lo miró enfadado e iba responder cuando una voz más se oyó, haciéndolos sobresaltar. Nunca había escuchado pasos, y seguramente Seamus tampoco, porque se vio tan sorprendido como él.

-Pero a mí sí me importa, Finnigan, después de todo él es MI prometido.

La voz de Malfoy sonaba furiosa y posesiva, y Harry tembló de una manera ligera. Sin miedo, pero con cautela. Observó como Malfoy tomó a Seamus del cuello de la camisa, y tiró de él, alejándolo de Harry. Se puso entre ambos chicos, y no rompió contacto con el irlandés en ningún momento. Si Harry estaba leyendo bien su lenguaje corporal, Malfoy estaba a punto de molerse a golpes al gryffindor.

-Y debes saber que yo ODIO que se metan con lo mío.

Seamus pudo leer la amenaza que prometían los ojos grises, especialmente cuando Malfoy sacó de la nada la varita, con rapidez. Miró a Harry, sorprendido y luego a Malfoy, quien arrugó la nariz y lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Este es el punto en el que corres, Finnigan. -Dijo moviendo la cabeza a un lado, como indicándole por dónde ir. Seamus dudó un poco, pero se marchó, y Malfoy no desvió la vista de él hasta que desapareció del pasillo. Cuando se quedaron solos, ese aire incómodo volvió a ellos y Draco se quedó estático, sabiendo que Potter lo veía.

-¡Draco!-escuchó su nombre y se sobresaltó.

-¡Mierda!-gruñó sabiendo que Pansy se acercaba-Hoy toca cita con Pansy.

Sin pensarlo bien, tomó la mano de Harry y lo jaló con él mientras corría. Harry se sorprendió cuando la cálida mano de Malfoy lo envolvió, pero no dijo nada durante todo el camino.

-¡Draco Malfoy!-escucharon a Pansy siguiéndolo y pronto Draco se dio cuenta que no había una salida cercana.

-¡Mierda!-repitió y se movió curioso cuando vio a Potter abrir rápidamente su mochila y sacar una capa. Su capa.

No tuvo tiempo de curiosearla porque Potter lo pegó en la pared y tiró la capa sobre ambos, juntándose lo más posible a él. Draco podía sentir su calor, su perfume y su corazón agitado por la carrera; probablemente Potter también podía sentir su calor y su corazón, y oler su perfume francés.

-Joder, sí que corre-escuchó que Potter decía, y luego como se daba cuenta de la posición en la que ambos estaban. Ambos se sonrojaron y Potter intentó separarse, pero Draco lo pegó a él cuando Parkinson se acercó y caminó hacia ellos. Ambos tragaron saliva, y cuando la vieron cruzar, suspiraron aliviados. Después ambos se miraron durante segundos y, Draco no podría decir quien lo inició, cerraron los ojos y se besaron. Y no fue un simple beso como el de Luna. Este beso duró lo suficiente para que Harry se olvidara de la capa que sostenía, o Draco que Pansy estaba cerca, buscándolo para tener una cita durante el resto de la tarde. Harry sujetó el cuello de Draco, y Draco la cintura del otro, y se pegaron aún más, intentando que este momento no terminara nunca. No pararon hasta que escucharon un jadeo justo a su lado.

Se separaron, sin poder dejar de mirarse y con la respiración agitada, y entonces Draco recordó el ruido. Sabía que Potter también lo había escuchado, porque estaba sonrojado y se negaba a dejar de mirar sus pies. Volteó la mirada sólo para descubrir que Pansy estaba ahí.

Y acababa de ver el beso que ambos habían tenido.

 **.**

 **.**

 _¿Sabías que un árbol de manzanas demora entre cuatro y cinco años para producir su primer fruto, y que se necesita la necesita la energía de 50 hojas trabajando para crear una manzana?_

 _Bueno, Harry y Draco se conocían desde los 11 años, y tardaron 5 años para entender que había más que odio entre ellos._

 _Podría decirse que produjeron una manzana que, después de 50 citas, llamarían amor._

 _._

 _._

 _._

-Maldita sea-pensó Draco cuando se separaron y vio a Pansy frente a él, a punto de hechizarlos. Debería estar preocupado, porque Pansy era peligrosa, pero solo podía pensar en lo mucho que quería volver a juntar sus labios con los de Harry y lo muy enojado que se sentía porque Luna hubiera tenido razón desde el principio y Potter era justo lo que él quería. Al menos ahora. Escuchó como la chica parecía reaccionar y empezaba a caminar hacia ellos. Iba a decirle a Pansy que se calmara, cuando sintió un dolor en el pecho y no pudo evitar jadear de dolor.

-¿Draco?, ¿Malfoy?

Las voces le eran conocidas y Draco sabía quién le había llamado por su nombre y quien por su apellido. Sin embargo, no pudo pensarlo mucho porque la necesidad de apoyarse en algo cercano, que en realidad era Potter, era tanta que cerró los ojos y obedeció a esa necesidad. Apretó con fuerzas las manos y escuchó el gemido de dolor de Potter pero su voz no salió cuando quiso disculparse. Al contrario, lo arrastró hacia el suelo y escuchó como Pansy se alejaba, seguramente corriendo hacia la enfermería. Sintió los brazos del moreno rodearlo y obligarlo a caminar.

Luna, pensó. Necesitaba a Luna, ella debería saber que está pasando.

-Vamos Malfoy, tú puedes caminar.

La voz de Harry sonaba lejana pero podía escucharla y se aferró a ella a medida que cada paso le era obligado a dar. A mitad del camino escuchó la voz de Severus, y sintió como los brazos del profesor lo rodeaban y lo cargaban rápidamente, reemplazando a su compañero. Escuchó a Potter preguntando qué pasaba y a Severus gritando algo; y cuando supo que no era más necesario que estuviera despierto, se dejó arrastrar por esa voz que le gritaba que cerrara los ojos y durmiera para calmar el dolor. No le importaba saber que pasaba o por qué. Solo sentía que algo cambiaba en él y se dejó llevar por ello.

.

Cuando abrió los ojos, lo primero que vio fueron los ojos verdes de Potter fijos en él. Lo miraban con preocupación, y Draco mismo se sintió preocupado. Pansy estaba en la puerta, nerviosamente jugando entre sus dedos, y Luna parecía mirar a la nada mientras tarareaba una canción. Cuando lo vio despierto sonrió y se acercó a él, acomodando sus cabellos, ante la mirada fija de los otros dos.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó notando que el dolor se había ido y Severus parecía estar a punto de decirle algo que no quería decirle, pero tenía que hacerlo. Miró a su padrino, quien suspiró en respuesta a su pregunta y les hizo señal a los tres jóvenes prometidos de que se pararan frente a él. Cuando ellos obedecieron sin chistar, Draco se preocupó aún más y lo miró de nuevo, preguntando con la mirada.

-Tu magia ha decidido con quien debes estar. Ha evaluado a los tres prometidos y lo que seas que hayas hecho le ha obligado a ejercer su decisión sobre ti. El dolor que sentiste es solo una décima parte de lo que sentirás si no te unes a tu elegida, o elegido, -agregó de mala gana-pronto.

-Espera-exclamó con alarma-¿Dijiste que ha elegido? Pero solo he tenido tres citas con Luna.

Parkinson hizo una mueca, obviamente preocupada por ello.

-Sí, el proceso debió ser más largo, probablemente darte meses antes de la elección, pero obviamente no fue así. -Gruñó mirando fijo a Harry, como si fuera su culpa. El moreno tragó saliva y desvió la mirada cuando los ojos plateados lo enfrentaron. Draco miró a su padrino nuevamente, tragando saliva al recordar el beso entre ellos-Tienes que eliminar los dos hilos sobrantes o pasarás tu vida en la enfermería. A tu magia no le gusta compartir a tu pareja, por lo tanto no dejará que tú seas compartido.

-¿Qué pasará cuando elimine los otros hilos?-preguntó con un ligero temor y entonces notó como el director, al cual no había notado, se acercaba a él.

-No tenga miedo, joven Malfoy. Una vez que esté unido únicamente a una persona, podrá tener una relación normal con ella, aunque no pueda unirse a nadie más en su vida. -Draco miró a los tres jóvenes frente a él y tragó saliva-Ninguno de los dos.-aclaró el director a su mudo temor- Pero la magia sabe lo que hace, joven Malfoy. Si la magia decide unirlo a uno de sus compañeros es porque sabe que puede hacerlo feliz; y usted puede hacerlo feliz a él, o a ella.-Aclaró luego de segundos.- No se preocupe, no tenga miedo. La magia siempre actúa de formas misteriosas, pero siempre quiere lo mejor para el mago.

Gruñendo ligeramente, el slytherin miró a su padrino, quien asintió y le pasó una manzana.

-¿Estás bromeando?-preguntó y Severus, quien lo miró de mala gana, gruñó e hizo una negación con la cabeza.

-Escucha, solo tienes que tirarle la manzana a una de las jóvenes frente a ti, o a Potter. En el caso de ellas será una propuesta, en el caso de Potter, una aceptación. Después de ello, la magia anulará los dos hilos extras que tienes. Tú tienes sangre griega, así que sería un compromiso formal, con el director y yo como sus testigos. Nadie podrá decir que es anulable y al comprometerse a Hogwarts, tendrán la protección de todos los profesores.

-Usted sabe, joven Malfoy, -exclamó con dulzura el anciano-que en su caso eso es beneficioso, dada las circunstancias de su vida. Tener protección y apoyo moral les será de gran ayuda a usted y a su prometido o prometida.

Mirando su manzana, Draco asintió y luego miró a las tres personas frente a él.

-Ahora, Señor Malfoy-llamó el director- diga _vinculum,_ eliminará los hilos sobrantes y podrá hacer su petición.

 _-Vinculum_ -repitió con voz suave y observó cómo lentamente sus lazos con Luna, Pansy y Potter aparecieron, nuevamente con su color café, plateado y rojo con dorado resplandeciendo frente a él. Luego el hilo de Pansy desapareció suavemente y ella soltó un gemido de llanto, al cual no le hizo mucho caso porque el de Luna y el de Harry siguieron brillando frente a él, haciendo que casi se detuviera su respiración, en espera del veredicto.

Ninguno desapareció.

Cuando nada pasó se miraron entre ellos, confusos y luego al director y a Snape, quien tampoco sabía bien que pasaba y se notaba en su rostro. El director por su parte, sonreía suavemente, como si lo hubiera esperado.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Harry mirando a Draco directamente, y el rubio pensó en lo mucho que quería conservar el lazo con Luna, alguien que lo comprendía y quería como era, al igual que quería conservar el de Harry, para estar unido de una manera buena a él, sin insultos, ni peleas. Bajó la mirada a los hilos y esperó pacientemente. Sabía por qué los hilos se resistían a irse; porque él, de alguna manera, se negaba a renunciar a ambos.

Tomó unos cuantos segundos, pero finalmente el dorado y el plateado desaparecieron y solo quedó el rojo, el cual se mantuvo ahí, flotando entre Harry y Draco.

-Vamos, tírale la manzana. -Escuchó la suave voz de Luna y, ligeramente sonrojado, Draco asintió y arrojó suavemente la manzana a Harry, sabiendo que éste podía rechazarla. Como los segundos pasaban y éste no la tomaba, Draco mordió su labio y lo apretó, empezando a pararse para recogerla. No quiso aceptarlo, pero algo dolió dentro de él cuando fue rechazado nuevamente.

Entonces, Harry lo hizo. Tomó la manzana, titubeando, entre sus manos. Aun así no miró a Draco, solo miró la manzana, con las mejillas ligeramente rojas y los labios apretados.

-Creo que debemos darles tiempo a solas-exclamó el director y con una sonrisa le pidió a todos que salieran. Pansy lo hizo en silencio, y Luna en pequeños saltitos se acercó a cada uno y les dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Felicidades-exclamó con suavidad y les sonrió antes de marcharse. Solo entonces Harry le lanzó la manzana nuevamente y Draco la atrapó, observando como el otro lo veía fijamente y finalmente sonreía de lado.

-¿Qué?-preguntó confundido y observó al moreno sonreír enormemente.

-Nada, es solo que me parece gracioso que no hayamos tenido ninguna cita y ahora estemos comprometidos.

Sabiendo que era cierto, Draco mordió la manzana y lo miró fijamente, queriendo adivinar lo que el otro pensaba del compromiso realmente, y de todo lo que había pasado. Tampoco estaba muy seguro de qué haría de ahora en adelante, o con su padre, así que mordió nuevamente la manzana y buscó su túnica, que por alguna razón no tenía. La encontró doblada en la cama de al lado, junto con su bufanda.

-No te comas mi manzana, Malfoy.-Escuchó la voz de Harry y se preguntó si debía ignorarla. No pudo evitarlo. No lo hizo.

-No es tu manzana.-Rebatió mordiéndola una vez más y cuando vio los ojos del otro estrecharse, sonrió victorioso.

-Es mía, tú me la regalaste.- rebatió el gryffindor con el ceño fruncido.

-Y tú me la lanzaste de vuelta-respondió el slytherin, contento de que aún pudiera pelearse con Potter si aún lo quería. Observando en silencio como Harry se daba la vuelta y caminaba a las afueras, dejó su manzana en la cama y tomó su túnica. Estaba a punto de ponérsela encima cuando escuchó pasos hacia él y alzó la mirada. Potter estaba parado en la puerta y lo miraba también.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó por reflejo y estrechó los ojos cuando Harry hizo una mueca.-Dilo Potter.

-Me debes mis tres citas, Malfoy-dijo el gryffindor con el mismo tono con el que solía decirle anteriormente que dejara de molestar a sus amigos. Como si fuera una orden.

-¿Y?-preguntó ante el tono y rodó los ojos cuando observó al moreno alzar las cejas.

-Que espero que las cumplas, -exigió-¿o tienes miedo Malfoy?

Sonriendo ante el reto, caminó hacia él y le tomó de la barbilla. Cuando las mejillas de Potter se colorearon ligeramente, sonrió aún más y acercó su rostro lo suficiente para que, si Harry quería, pudiera pegar sus labios a los del otro con sólo alzar su cabeza un poco más.

-¿Yo miedo?-preguntó divertido-Ya quisieras, Potter.-Exclamó suavemente; y cuando el otro le sonrió en reto, no pudo evitar besarlo..

.

.

 _¿Sabías que se calcula que hay 7,500 tipos de manzanas cultivadas en el mundo?_

 _Según este dato, si probaras una nueva cada día, te llevaría 20 años saborear las más de 7 mil variedades._

 _Bueno, solo hay un Draco Malfoy; y Harry agradecía a Merlín por ello, seguro de no ser el único que lo hacía. Porque Draco era tan complejo que, probablemente, le tomaría una vida conocerlo y de ninguna forma, dejaría que alguien más lo haga._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ron lo había mirado con esperanza cuando Harry mencionó que tanto el hilo dorado como el plateado habían desaparecido a la vez, pero se había atragantado en cuanto mencionó que el rojo perduró y él había aceptado la manzana que, dudoso, Malfoy le había ofrecido. Inseguro de si el otro estaba bien o solo exageraba al quedar ligeramente azul, miró a Hermione, quien se alzó de hombros y le lanzó algún hechizo a Ron, logrando que volviera a respirar.

Cuando ambos notaron que, efectivamente, así era, Hermione miró a Harry y sonrió cordialmente.

-Bien

-¿Bien?

-Bien-reiteró la chica.-Malfoy te ofreció matrimonio y tú aceptaste. Ambos fueron libres de decidir si querían casarse entre ustedes y así lo hicieron. Si es lo que tú querías y lo que él quería, no creo que haya gran problema. No mientras no me haga partirle la nariz, nuevamente, por grosero.

-Eso no es cierto, Mione-se quejó Ron-Malfoy decidió seguir unido a Harry. No desapareció su hilo. Harry estaba en realidad influenciado por ese lazo que ambos mantienen.

Hermione suspiró y cuando Harry la miró con duda, negó con la cabeza.

-Malfoy desapareció el hilo de ambos Harry. El tuyo y el de Luna. Les dio libertad a ambos. O al menos esa fue su sincera intención. Aún si hubiera querido, el hilo rojo del destino no está a su alcance. Es el hilo del destino-recalcó - los une a ambos desde siempre, simplemente no está en sus manos.

-Solo para confirmar, ¿el hilo rojo que nos une a mí y a Malfoy es el mismo que sale en las películas? Se me pasó por la cabeza que podría ser ese, pero no estaba totalmente seguro de si funcionaba igual aquí que en el mundo muggle; y estaba tan enojado que no pensé mucho en ello hasta que fue el único que quedó frente a mí.

La castaña asintió con una suave sonrisa.

-Si Harry, es ese. Creí que solo era un mito, pero ahora que lo ha visto es realmente impresionante. He estado leyendo sobre él en estos días y pensado acerca de ello. Si todo esto no hubiera pasado puede que jamás hubieras sabido que tu destino era estar con Draco Malfoy, ¿Te das cuenta de lo muy afortunado que eres? -exclamó con energía, ignorando el gruñido de Ron acerca de ello-Muchos dicen que usualmente no encuentras a la persona que se encuentra al otro lado del hilo, y mucho menos te quedas con ella. Para los muggles es difícil saber quién es su pareja, porque no saben a quién están unidos ni pueden ver el hilo. Con respecto a los magos, eso podría deberse a todos los compromisos que se dan dentro del mundo mágico son con el fin de conservar el estatus y la sangre.

Ellos pueden encontrarla si invocan los hilos, pero es difícil saber el momento exacto en que deben invocarlo para poder ver quién se encuentra al final de éste o seguirlo en todo caso. Y si la encuentran y no es como ellos esperan, raramente la mantienen. Así que se conforman con otros hilos, que crean con personas físicamente cercanas. Y Harry, debes saber que no eres la primera persona que tiene el hilo dorado con el hilo rojo del destino. Automáticamente, solo por tener el hilo del destino, formas un hilo dorado con tu pareja. Por supuesto, esto no se aplica a la inversa. Puedes tener un hilo dorado sin un hilo rojo; es por eso que varios sangre puras son felices a pesar de los compromisos. Y los hilos, oh, los hilos. -Continuó casi sin respirar-También leí sobre los otros hilos. El hilo dorado es la máxima compatibilidad e implica amor entre los contrayentes y el hilo plateado, como el de Luna, es apenas un rango menor y puede convertirse en dorado con rapidez. De ahí derivan el cobre, el blanco, el azul, el rosa, el verde, el naranja y el café. El peor de todos es el negro.

-No lo entiendo, ¿el momento exacto para ver quien está al otro lado del hilo?-preguntó confundido.- ¿No pueden ver a esa persona cada vez que hacen los hilos visibles?

-Bueno, según lo que leí no. Dos personas unidas por el hilo rojo están destinadas a ser amantes, independientemente de la hora, el lugar o la circunstancia; pero hay un momento exacto para ver el hilo rojo. Solo que los libros no dicen cual.

Ron entornó los ojos, demostrando lo muy irritante que le resultaba que tanta información no tuviese un punto. Hermione ni lo notó.

-En fin, no me sorprende que hayas aceptado la invitación de Malfoy, Harry. A ti ya te gustaba mucho y tú le gustabas a él. Creo que realmente debiste decirnos sobre ello, pero tomando en cuenta la historia entre ustedes dos, probablemente dudaste de tu cordura, y no te culpo.-Harry frunció el ceño ante su último comentario -Aunque bien, eso explica porque te enojaste cuando le pidió matrimonio a Luna y le lanzaste la manzana. Te pusiste celoso. Creo que el momento para que el hilo aparezca, es simplemente el momento en que los dos están listos para encontrarse.

Sonrojado ligeramente, Harry hizo una mueca.

-Nosotros dos ya nos conocíamos. No fue como si nos viésemos por primera vez cuando hizo visibles los hilos.

-Es cierto, los hilos. Harry, ¿crees que puedes hacerlos visibles para mí? Desde que aparecieron, me pregunto si pueden ser tocados o si son tan irrompibles como dicen. ¿Me dejarás hacerle algunas pruebas? ¿Malfoy puede hacerlos visibles, no es así? ¿No has intentado tú convocarlos? Te prometo no dañarlos.

No muy seguro de querer poner a prueba el hilo que lo unía a Draco, Harry empezó a planear excusas que, gracias a Ron, al final no tuvo que dar.

-¿De qué hilo hablan ustedes dos? -preguntó el pelirrojo y Hermione lo miró directamente, dispuesta a educarlo a él. En su interior, Harry le tuvo pena, pero tomó nota de regalarle chocolates por haberle quitado a Mione de encima.

-¿De verdad no sabes nada sobre él, Ron? Entiendo que a los magos sangre pura no les importe, y los magos sangre muggle no tengan ni idea de ello, ¿pero qué hay de lo que ellos llaman traidores a la sangre?

-Nunca había escuchado tal cosa-gruñó Ron-sabes, Hermione, no todos tenemos tu cerebro o interés en lo que pasa en cada rincón del mundo mágico. ¿Vas a decirme que es? o tengo que ir a preguntarle a Lavander?-preguntó de nuevo el pelirrojo, empezando a enojarse.

Hermione hizo mala cara.

-El hilo del destino es un hilo rojo invisible conecta a aquellos que están destinados a encontrarse, sin importar tiempo, lugar o circunstancias. El hilo se puede estirar o contraer, pero nunca romper.

-¿Y ese hilo te dice con quién te casarás?

-Bueno si y no, es una unión en el sentido romántico pero no indican que te casarás con esa persona. Solo que un día la encontrarás y te enamorarás de ella.

-¿y quién lo pone? ¿La magia?

La gryffindor dudó.

-Bien, no estoy segura. Hay una leyenda que dice que un anciano que vive en la luna, sale cada noche y busca entre las almas aquellas que están predestinadas a unirse en la tierra, y cuando las encuentra las ata con un hilo rojo para que no se pierdan.

-Eso es tonto.

-Bueno es solo una leyenda. Pero hay otra que dice que un emperador se enteró de que en una de las provincias de su reino vivía una bruja muy poderosa, quien tenía la capacidad de poder ver el hilo rojo del destino y la mandó traer ante su presencia. Cuando la bruja llegó, el emperador le ordenó que buscara el otro extremo del hilo que llevaba atado al meñique y lo llevara ante la que sería su esposa. La bruja accedió a esta petición y comenzó a seguir y seguir el hilo. Esta búsqueda los llevó hasta un mercado, en donde una pobre campesina con un bebé en los brazos ofrecía sus productos. Al llegar hasta donde estaba esta campesina, se detuvo frente a ella y la invitó a ponerse de pie. Hizo que el joven emperador se acercara y le dijo: «Aquí termina tu hilo», pero al escuchar esto el emperador enfureció, creyendo que era una burla de la bruja, empujó a la campesina que aún llevaba a su pequeña bebé en brazos y la hizo caer, haciendo que la bebé se hiciera una gran herida en la frente, ordenó a sus guardias que detuvieran a la bruja y le cortaran la cabeza. Muchos años después, cuando el emperador debía casarse, su corte le recomendó que lo mejor fuera que desposara a la hija de un general muy poderoso. Aceptó y cuando llegó el día de la boda y vio por primera vez la cara de su esposa, vio una cicatriz muy peculiar en su frente.

-Joder, debió doler le que afeara a su propia esposa.

A Harry casi le cae una gota de sudor. Hermione enrojeció.

-Ese no es el punto, Ronald Weasley.

-¿Entonces cuál es?

-Bueno, en realidad. ..

Sabiendo que sería una larga conversación, Harry abandonó la sala común y se dirigió a las cocinas. Estaba pensando en los hilos, cuando pensó en la duda de Hermione. Desvió sus pasos y se dirigió al gran lago, sabiendo, de alguna forma que Malfoy estaría ahí. No estaba muy seguro de cómo, pero una suave sonrisa apareció en su rostro cuando vio que, efectivamente, ahí estaba leyendo un libro. Tenía una capa sobre sus piernas y parecía tan concentrado en lo que leía que no le prestaba atención a Harry.

O al menos eso parecía, porque apenas Harry se acercó un poco más, alzó la mirada en reconocimiento.

-Hola, Draco.

-Potter

-Harry.

Draco sonrió de lado.

-Potter-se repitió.

Harry bufó, se tiró a su lado y Draco siguió leyendo, pero Harry pudo notar que sus hombros se habían relajado y su cara parecía menos tensa. Miró a su alrededor y supo, seguramente por el hilo, que el rubio siempre estaba alerta y confiaba lo suficientemente en él para permitirse bajar la guardia. Si no fuera Draco lo hubiera abrazado pero, fuera de los besos y los puños, Malfoy y él no se habían tocado nunca. Se acercó ligeramente y lo miró fijo, esperando que los ojos grises le miraran y cuando el Slytherin enfocó sus ojos en él, sonrió travieso y apoyó su cabeza en su regazo.

-¡Potter!

-Oye, Draco-respondió ignorando el ceño fruncido del otro. -Tengo una duda ¿Si el hilo no hubiera sido rojo, me hubieras escogido a mí? Hermione dijo que nos liberaste a ambos, a mí y a Luna. Así que eso significa, que en realidad no tenías que ofrecerle la manzana a ninguno de los dos. Pero aun así lo hiciste, lo que quiere decir que en verdad te gusto y me elegiste como prometido.

-Y tú aceptaste-le recordó

-Sí, bueno lo hice, no sé cómo explicarlo pero algo me dijo que era lo correcto.

Por un instante pareció que Draco iba a burlarse, pero cuando miró los ojos verdes, fijos en él, cerró su libro y lo miró

-¿La razón importa?

Harry asintió.

-Si

El rubio suspiró.

-Podría darte muchas razones, como que tú puedes enfrentar a mi padre y eras mejor opción que Pansy...

Harry asintió

-Podrías. ..

-Pero no quiero ofender tu inteligencia.

-Podrías simplemente ser sincero, no es tan difícil. Tampoco es como si fuera a usarlo en tu contra. Después de todo estamos prácticamente unidos.

Draco alzó la ceja, pero no dijo nada al respecto.

-Lo hice por la misma razón que tú, supongo.

-Y tú sabes cuál es la razón.

Draco suspiró y asintió.

-Es la calidez del hilo, Potter. Una vez que se volvió visible pudiste sentir la calidez que emana y te negaste a dejarla. El hilo rojo no sólo equivale al destino, sino al amor. Cuando se envolvió en el hilo dorado sólo duplicó esa sensación y, no sé tú, pero yo nunca tuve un cariño así. Y lo quise para mí. Quise un matrimonio distinto al de mis padres. Puedes tacharme de egoísta, porque sabía que era probable que tú no supieras que eras libre de negarte sin matarme. Así que, ¿por qué porque sonríes si usualmente ya estarías pegándome con tus puños por tenderte una trampa?

Harry inconsciente de que había estado sonriendo, negó y lanzó la pregunta inicial que lo había llevado hacia el rubio.

-¿Cómo puedo hacer los hilos tangibles?

Confundido, Draco aceptó el cambio de tema.

-Di vinculum.

Harry repitió el hechizo y observó los hilos que aparecieron frente a él. Draco tenía razón, eran cálidos. Estiró su mano y acarició las suaves y brillantes hebras frente a él y se sorprendió cuando su corazón, y probablemente también el de Draco, latió emocionado. Se preguntó muchas cosas; si sus padres habían tenido un hilo así, o que diría Draco si sabía que él también siempre quiso ser amado así. Observó los dedos de ambos unidos por el hilo y se acercó despacio a Draco, dispuesto a besarle. Ninguno dijo nada, solo se miraron fijamente y cerraron los ojos cuando los labios de ambos se tocaron.

Cuando se separaron, Harry sonrió y lo abrazó con fuerza. Sintió al rubio tensarse y notó de reojo que sus orejas y sus mejillas se volvieron rojas. Sonrió aún más y luego se separó, quedando frente a un sorprendido Draco.

-Feliz primera cita-dijo suavemente y luego se alejó corriendo.

-Eso difícilmente equivale a una cita, Potter -escuchó a lo lejos pero él solo volteó y agitó su mano en señal de despedida.

Solo cuando estaba entrando de nuevo al castillo y pasó por una vitrina, notó, no sin diversión, que él también estaba sonrojado y su hilo seguía visible; haciendo que la gente mirara curioso el rastro rojo que dejaba.

Pero no fue hasta que éste se esfumó que supo que, de ahora en adelante, siempre sabría dónde encontrar a rubio, y lo sabría porque, en realidad, su corazón trataba de hacerlo seguir el camino trazado por el hilo rojo, en cuyo final siempre estaría sólo Draco.


End file.
